Makennah Jade McMahon
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Stephanie McMahon has a daughter, Makennah Jade McMahon. This story shows Steph and Paul's relationship whilst dealing with raising a little girl.
1. This Is My Daughter Makennah

_**This Is My Daughter, Makennah.**_

_**May 15th, 2001**_

"Paul, what are you doing here?" I asked. My boyfriend lived in New Hampshire and he had told me he was going to spend this week with his family.

"Is it true?" He asked.

"Is what true? How am I supposed to know what you're talking about?" I asked. I heard small footsteps and a tiny hand entered mine.

"Mommy," My little girl whispered. I looked at Paul and he stared at me shocked.

"This is my daughter Makennah." I whispered. Paul stared down at her and I sighed.

"Makennah, go up to bed sweetheart." I said. Makennah shook her head and took a few steps forward.

"Up please!" She demanded to Paul. Paul lifted her up and he just kept staring at her.

"Mak, come to Mommy. It's your bedtime." I said. I gently took her from Paul and he stood there.

"Paul, we need to talk about this." I whispered.

"I... I can't talk to you about this, not right now." Paul said. He backed away from me and walked over to his car. I put Makennah down and ran over to him.

"What does this mean for us?" I asked.

"I don't know." Paul replied. I pushed myself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"Mommy, come back!" Makennah called out. Paul's arms wrapped around me tightly and I knew he didn't want to let me go.

"I have to go to her." I whispered. Paul sighed and nodded his head.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He sighed. I walked back to Makennah and shut my front door. I took her upstairs and she got back into bed. I stood watching her and smiled.

It hurt to not have Paul but Makennah was my baby girl. I loved her and there was no way anyone was going to tear us apart.


	2. If You Make Me Choose, It Will Be Her

_**If You Make Me Choose, It Will Be Her**_

_**May 21st 2001**_

"Stephanie, we need to talk." Paul said. I nodded and looked over to where Mom and Dad were sitting with Makennah. She was laughing her head off and he grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" Paul said. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a lounge.

"I don't think I am ready to be a father." He said.

"I'm not asking you to be her father Paul. I just want you to know that she is a part of my life. I didn't ask for her to come into this world but she did and I can't live without her." I said.

"How did she come into this world?" Paul asked.

"Well... you know what I told you about what happened three years ago?" I asked. Paul nodded and gripped my hand tightly.

"That's how Makennah was born. I couldn't just kill her." I whispered. Paul nodded but looked away.

"Paul, I need you in my life. The thing is; Makennah needs me in her life. I love her so much and if you make me choose, it will be her." I said.

"I understand that and I'm sorry Stephanie. I'm not ready to have a child in my life. I can't be given that much responsibility just yet. I love you so much." Paul said. We stood up and I hugged him tightly.

"I'll wait for you Paul. One day, you will be ready and hopefully you'll be able to accept Makennah. If not, then I don't know. I love you too." I whispered. I started crying and he gently tilted my face up. I closed my eyes and pushed myself closer to him. I pressed my lips against his and I felt his hand on my butt. He pulled away and I grabbed him by his shirt. I pulled him back to me and kept walking until I felt my back against the wall. I stared up at him and gently pressed my lips against his. There was no response so I pulled away the tiniest bit. I could feel his breath hit my lips and I sighed.

"Respond to me baby, like you know you want to. I want to feel our passion one last time." I whispered.

"I can't..." Paul said. I gripped onto his shirt and felt his hands on my side.

"Please." I whispered. Paul's lips softly pressed against mine and then he pulled away.

"Goodbye Stephanie," He whispered. I nodded and he walked away from me.

"Makennah, come on, we're going to go for a walk." I said.

I walked down to the **McMahon-Helmsley **dressing room with Makennah in my arms and I bit my lip as I stood at the door. Makennah was asleep in my arms and I needed a place to put her. Paul and I always shared a dressing room. I opened the door and saw Paul sitting on the ground sobbing. He looked up at me and frowned.

"What are you doing?" Paul asked.

"We share a dressing room baby and I need to put Makennah on the lounge. She needs some sleep." I said. Paul wiped his eyes and I gently put Makennah on the lounge. Then I walked over to Paul and sat in his lap.

"I can't lose you..." I whispered. Paul closed his eyes and ran his hands up my thighs. His hands reached the top of my thighs and I pressed myself closer to him.

"I need you." I sighed.

"We can't do this. I'm not sure about us anymore." Paul said. I nodded and got off of him.

I stood at ringside as I watched Paul wrestle. He dove into the ring and I saw him stumble. That wasn't like him. I frowned and grabbed the bottom rope. He tried to stand but he fell down again. He was injured, I could tell. I felt the tears in my eyes as he was put into the Walls of Jericho. He was yelling in legitimate pain and our eyes locked. I felt the tears pouring down my face and he crawled over to the ropes in front of me. Chris let go of Paul and I grabbed his hand.

"Are you all right?" I asked.

"No..." Paul groaned, rolling over.

At the end of the match, I crawled into the ring and grabbed Paul's hand.

He rolled over to look at me and lifted his other hand up to wipe my tears away.

"Go look after Makennah. She's your only problem now." He whispered.

"Paul, I'm scared for you." I said.

"If you want to make me happy, don't worry about me. Focus on raising your daughter." Paul said. I bent down and gently kissed him.

"Can you walk?" I asked. Paul shook his head and I ran my hand across his cheek.

"I love you, goodbye." Paul whispered. An EMT brought a stretcher down and they loaded Paul onto it. I gripped his hand as we walked to the back and I went straight to the dressing room. I grabbed Makennah and our things and went back to the hotel.

That night, I cried myself to sleep. Losing Paul was my choice; I should have fought to make us work. He would have accepted Makennah, I know he would have. Yet, I took the easy way out. I wanted him in my life so badly. I curled up in a ball and went to sleep, thinking about the man I loved who was all alone in his hospital room.


	3. I've Never Stopped Loving You

_**I've Never Stopped Loving You**_

_**September 23rd 2001**_

I wasn't meant to get injured.

As I lay there, the ambulance drove me to the hospital. I missed Paul terribly. Makennah had found a picture of him and had decided that he was her Daddy. It hurt me to hear her call him Daddy. Just before the match tonight, she had asked me if she could talk to her Daddy. I had gone out to the ring unfocused and that is why I got hurt. I didn't see Kurt being reversed into me and after that I couldn't feel anything in my back. The ambulance pulled up and I was wheeled into the hospital.

"What's your name honey?" The Nurse asked.

"Stephanie Marie Levesque... I mean, Stephanie Marie McMahon." I whispered. Why did I say Levesque?

"All right Miss McMahon, what is your date of birth?" She said.

"I was born on the twenty-fourth of September 1976." I said.

"Names of parents and any siblings please," The Nurse said.

"Ah... ow... Vincent Kennedy McMahon Junior, Linda Marie Edwards-McMahon, that's Mom and Dad. Then there is Shane Brandon McMahon, my only sibling and Makennah Jade McMahon, my daughter." I said. The Nurse nodded and I was wheeled into a room.

"I need my Dad." I whispered. The Nurse nodded and left the room. When she came back in, Mom and Dad were with her.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were hit into the steel steps. Kurt feels horrible but I wouldn't allow him to come to the hospital." Dad said. Mom came over and grabbed my hand.

"Where is Makennah?" I asked.

"She's out in the waiting room with Shane and Marissa." Mom said. I nodded and started crying.

"What's wrong?" Dad asked.

"I'm in so much pain. Daddy, make it stop!" I cried. Dad came over to me and kissed the top of my head.

"If I could take your pain and give it to myself, I would baby girl." Dad said. I nodded and a Doctor came in. He set up a drip and the pain started to slowly subside. Mom went out into the waiting room and I tried to get some sleep.

I needed two people... I needed Makennah and Paul. I knew I wasn't going to get either of them together though.

"Dad can you bring Makennah into my room please?" I asked. Dad nodded and walked outside.

"You come too!" I heard Makennah whine.

"Mommy just wanted you to come in." I heard Paul say.

"Paul, I suppose you can take her in." Dad said. Makennah clapped her tiny little hands and then they walked in. I smiled at the sight of my daughter and ex-boyfriend.

"Mommy, are you all right?" Makennah asked. I shook my head and she looked over at Paul.

"Can I hug Mommy?" She asked.

"Not right now honey. You can sit on my lap and hold her hand." Paul said. Makennah nodded and smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Paul asked.

"I'm all right. Shouldn't you be in Alabama rehabbing?" I asked. Paul nodded and kissed the top of Makennah's head.

"Baby, my girls needed me. Isn't that right Makennah?" Paul said. Makennah nodded and Paul wrapped his arm around her. Makennah smiled and started playing with his hand.

"Daddy, I is hungry." Makennah announced.

"I'll be back in a second honey. Behave for your Mommy, Princess." Paul said. He leant over and kissed me softly. Then he smiled cheekily and walked out of the room.

"I love you Mommy." Makennah said.

"I love you too Princess." I said. She smiled up at me and giggled.

"Daddy loves me!" She said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I love you too." I said.

"I know that Mommy." She said, rolling her eyes. I grinned and laughed. Paul came back in and I smiled at him.

"Stephanie, you're going to need to go through some rehabilitation to get your back feeling normal. Is there anywhere in particular you would like to go?" A Doctor said, coming in.

"Yes please, I'd like to go to Birmingham Alabama for my rehab." I said. The Doctor nodded and made a note.

"You'll be free to leave tomorrow morning." He said. I nodded and he left the room.

"Paul, you and Makennah can stay here tonight." I said. Paul nodded and held my hand.

"I've never stopped loving you." He said to me. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"I love you too and thank you for accepting Makennah." I said.

"Well, I'm not going to lose you and besides, 'Daddy' is catching on." Paul said. I smiled and squeezed his hand softly.


	4. Birthday Kisses and Rehab

_**Birthday Kisses and Rehab**_

_**24th September 2001**_

"Welcome to Alabama." Paul said. I opened my eyes and smiled.

"Woo, Alabama! I get to spend my birthday here!" I said grumpily.

"You also get to spend it with your daughter and me." Paul replied. I looked over at Makennah sleeping soundly and I opened my car door.

"Who owns this house?" I asked.

"Technically, it is my parents and they were going to sell it but instead they just gave it to me. Go get into bed and I will come in a minute. I'll get Makennah to bed." Paul said. I nodded and walked slowly into the bedroom.

When Paul came in, he smiled at me and took his shirt off.

"How is your knee?" I asked.

"Not that bad. I can walk on it now if you didn't notice baby." Paul said. I smiled and rested on the bed.

"Happy birthday baby, I'm hoping you didn't really have a bad day. I mean, you spent most of it with me." Paul said.

"I know it's just... I don't want to be missing out on work and I can't hold Makennah anymore. Not to mention I am in constant pain." I said. Paul nodded and kissed my temple.

"I need to go and run a hot bath to rest my knee in. You can join if you want." He said.

"Do you think it will make my back feel better?" I asked. He nodded so we both got up. I unbuttoned the shirt that was his originally and it slid off.

"Honey, come here!" I said. Paul came back over to us and helped pull down my skirt. He helped me over to the bath and we got in.

"Baby, this is helping my back so much." I murmured.

"I know it does, that's what it's meant to do baby." Paul said. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I ran my fingers across the back of his hand softly.

"I know this thing with Makennah has freaked you out but I really hope you will be able to fully accept her." I said.

"I already have fully accepted her baby. I'm now officially a Daddy!" Paul said. I smiled and looked back at him.

"You're amazing." I whispered. He leant forward and gently pressed his lips against mine.

"Not as amazing as you." He said, as I gently kissed his hairy chin.

"You ready to get out?" Paul asked. I nodded and lifted up. He got out of the bath tub as well and wrapped me in a towel. Wait right here and then I will get your clothes." He said. I nodded and waited for him,

The next morning, I started my rehab. Paul was also going for a session so Makennah had to come with us.

"Do you have somewhere Makennah can go?" I asked my physiotherapist. She nodded and Makennah looked up at me.

"Mommy, where am I going?" She asked.

"You're just gonna go somewhere and play while Mommy and Daddy get better. I love you Makennah." I said.

"Daddy, I wanna go with you!" She cried, running over to Paul.

"You can stay with me but I'm going to be in a lot of pain." Paul said. Makennah nodded and he lifted her up.

"All right Miss McMahon we're going to work a few kinks out of your back and it will most likely cause some pain. Do you understand?" My physio said. I nodded and got down on the ground.

After a few hours, I was in pain and I was crying. Paul was still doing his own rehab and I just stopped. I couldn't do it anymore.

"Miss McMahon, are you all right?" I heard my Physio say. He placed his hand on my back and I winced.

"I'm fine. I just... I don't want to do anymore today." I said. He nodded and helped me up. I felt the tears running down my face and I looked over at Paul. He was watching me and I slowly started stumbling toward him. He got away from his physio and came over to me. I fell into his arms and tried to stop crying.

"Baby, it'll be fine. You did great today, I watched you. You did wonderfully. I love you. Shh, you did great." Paul murmured.

"It is hurting really bad!" I whimpered.

"How about we finish up here for today? I'll take my girls out for lunch and some retail therapy. Does that sound good?" Paul asked, running his hand down my back and resting it on my butt. I nodded and he kissed the top of my head.

"Come on Makennah, we're leaving. We'll be back tomorrow." Paul said. He grabbed my bag and we walked out with Makennah skipping happily in front of us.

"Ooh, this is pretty!" I sighed, looking through the jewellery store window and pointing to a silver and sapphire necklace. Paul lifted Makennah up and Makennah's face lit up.

"Do you want a necklace Makennah?" I asked her. She nodded so we walked into the jewellery store. We looked around and she chose a silver necklace with a ruby love heart hanging off of it.

"Let me buy it." Paul said. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"No, I want to buy it for her." I said.

"All right, we'll go halves into it, is that a fair deal?" Paul said. I nodded and smiled.

"You can pay me back later." I whispered, kissing his arm. Paul nodded and walked over to the men's side of the store. I saw him looking at something closely as I paid for Makennah's bracelet. I put Makennah on the ground and she ran out of the store. Paul chased after her and I went over to the cabinet.

"Excuse me; do you know what that man out there was looking at?" I asked the assistant.

"Oh yes, he asked me how much this one was and said he really liked it." She replied, pointing to a watch. A Rolex watch to be exact. I nodded and smiled.

"Can I get it?" I asked. She nodded and got it out of cabinet. I rushed over to the registers and bought it for him.

"What took you so long back in there?" Paul asked. I shook my head and he rubbed my arm.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I nodded and he stared into my eyes worriedly.

"Are you sure?" He said. I shook my head and rested my forehead against his.

"Mommy, I tired." Makennah said. I sighed and looked down at her. Her bright blue eyes gazed into mine and I smiled down at my daughter.

"We're going home now." I whispered. She nodded and puckered her lips up. Paul lifted her up and I gently kissed Makennah. Makennah's tiny little hand grasped my hair.

"Mommy, I want a hug!" She whispered.

"Wait until we get home." I sighed. She nodded and I saw the tears running down her face.


	5. The Rolex

_**The Rolex**_

_**October 2nd 2001**_

"Crawl up and cuddle up to Mommy." I heard Paul say. I heard movement and then felt my little baby daughter cuddle up against me.

"What happened sweetheart?" Paul whispered.

"Bad dream," She murmured. My back wasn't hurting as much now and I could walk around without being in pain.

"It's all right honey. Mommy and Daddy are here." I whispered.

"Mommy, I love you." Makennah said.

"I love you too Princess." I sighed. I felt Makennah's hand on my stomach and she started rubbing it.

"Mommy, you got a baby?" She asked. I turned over and looked at her. I must have looked shocked because she smiled.

"Daddy, is that Evie?" She said. Paul bit his lip and looked down.

"No, that's not Evie and what did I tell you about her?" He said.

"Not tell anyone including Mommy. Oops." She said. She looked up at me and smiled apologetically.

"Who's Evie?" I asked Paul.

"I don't want you to know Stephanie. I shouldn't have even told Makennah." Paul said.

"Then why would you tell my daughter and not expect me to find out Paul?" I said angrily.

"I'm not discussing Evie with you all right?" Paul said. I glared at him and started crying.

"You don't trust me with anything!" I said. He came forward to hug me but I pushed him away.

"Makennah, grab your teddy and pack up your toys!" I called out.

"Where are you going?" Paul asked.

"I'm going to rehab and then I'm going home. I can't be here, not if you don't trust me." I murmured.

"Baby," Paul said, gripping my hand. I ran my hand down his chest and grabbed his belt.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. I grabbed my suitcase, put it in the car with Makennah's stuff and buckled Makennah into the car. Then I drove to the rehab centre.

"Baby, come on, talk to me!" Paul said on his cell phone. I sat crying in the car and heard him sigh.

"Are you at the rehab centre?" He asked. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Stephanie, I love you but Evie... I don't like talking about her. It just slipped out with Makennah. Baby, please believe me." Paul said. I shut my cell and walked into the rehab centre. Makennah cuddled her teddy bear and I sat her on a seat.

"Who is Evie?" I asked her.

"Daddy said not to tell." She replied. I nodded and kissed the top of her head.

"Stay here and be a good girl." I whispered. She nodded and smiled.

Near the end of my session, I saw Makennah get up and she ran over to the door. I stopped what I was doing and saw Paul walking in. He looked so good; I forgot that I was mad. He had left his hair out and I stood up.

"Am I right to leave?" I asked my Physio. He nodded and I grabbed Makennah's teddy bear. I walked over to her and Paul and he gripped my hand.

"Stephanie, please don't leave." Paul said.

"I can't be with someone who doesn't trust me." I said. I saw the Rolex on his wrist and ran my hand down his arm.

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too." He replied. I lifted Makennah up and she kissed him.

"Say goodbye to Daddy." I murmured.

"Bye-bye Daddy," Makennah said.

Just before I got on the plane, a text message came through.

_**Thank you for the Rolex. I can't tell you about Evie but you can find out for yourself. Call my Mom and ask her about Evie Mae. I love you so much Stephanie. Tell Makennah Daddy loves her.**_

I sighed and looked at Makennah, who was sleeping in my arms. She needed Paul in her life too, she had been so much happier when he was around. I, however, needed to find out who Evie Mae was.


	6. I Know About Evie Mae

_**I Know About Evie Mae**_

_**October 22nd 2001**_

"Mommy, is Daddy coming today?" Makennah asked me. We were sitting in Dad's office and I was on the phone at the moment to Paul's Mom. I smiled at her and nodded my head. She smiled brightly and continued playing.

"Why wouldn't Paul tell me about Evie Mae?" I asked.

"He is really sensitive about the subject especially due to the way Evie died. If he is coming to see you today, don't bring it up. Today would be her fourth birthday." Patricia said. I sat there and wiped my face. I heard the door open and Paul came in smiling and laughing. He had just finished working out, he was only wearing basketball shorts and his singlet was thrown over his shoulder.

"Pat, I've gotta go. Yeah he did. I love you too, take care." I said. I shut my cell phone and he looked over at me.

"Oh, I didn't know you were in here." He murmured. I saw Shawn behind him and I bit my lip. I walked up to him and he placed his hands on my waist.

"When you're finished playing with Shawn, and Makennah, come find me. I need to talk to you and give you a big hug and kiss." I whispered. Paul patted my waist gently and I walked out of the room.

"Shawn!" I heard Makennah squeal. I smiled, hearing the joy in my daughter's voice always made me happy.

"Tell me." Paul whispered in my ear. I turned around and hugged him tightly.

"I know about Evie Mae." I whispered. Paul nodded and I pulled his head down to mine.

"I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you so much." I said. His lips gently pressed against mine and I smiled.

"Get a room!" My brother yelled. I turned to look at him and he was glaring at us. I grinned and pressed my lips against Paul's again.

"Let's go find a private room." Paul murmured. I nodded and we walked out of the room.

"So... how is your leg?" I asked him.

"It's really good. My physio was freaking out because I just worked out constantly after you left." Paul said. I stared at him shocked and he wrapped his arms around me.

"Just lightweight training honey, I never did more than two hundred pounds." He said.

"I'm really sorry about Evie." I murmured, pressing my lips against his collarbone.

"That's all right honey; do you understand why I couldn't talk about her?" Paul asked. I nodded and he started unbuttoning my shirt.

"I... uh, totally understand. No problem whatsoever." I said. He watched me with a small smile playing at his lips.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I know you do, I love you too." I replied. He lifted me up and kissed me deeply.

"Put me down." I whispered. Paul put me down and stared at me.

"Tell me more about Evie Mae." I whispered.

"Evie Mae Levesque was born on the twenty-second of October 1997. Her Mom and I were already split up, Sarah Edwards, that was her Mom's name. She had started dating James Irving, some nasty, drug-addicted guy. James got Sarah hooked." Paul said.

"What about Evie?" I said.

"Abused and neglected, I was rarely allowed to see her. Here, look at this." Paul said, pulling his wallet out. He pulled out a picture of a beautiful baby girl and I smiled.

"She's lovely. She would have been a stunner." I said. The little girl was wrapped protectively in Paul's arms and was smiling at the camera. She had blonde, curly hair and the same beautiful hazel eyes as her Daddy. Actually, she looked exactly like her Daddy.

"Exactly a week after this was taken, Evie Mae died. The fifteenth of May, 1998. She was physically abused by both Sarah and James. That night... they got high and Evie was crying. She wanted attention; she never got attention from her Mommy. That night... she was... she was kicked in the head. She... she died instantly. I never got to say goodbye to my little angel." Paul whispered. I sniffed and wiped my eyes.

"Don't cry baby." He whispered. I nodded and he pulled me into his arms.

"I should probably let you go to work." Paul murmured. I nodded and grabbed his singlet from around his neck. I slipped it on and smiled at him.

"Take Makennah back to the hotel baby. I'll be there soon." I said.

"We can wait for you." He replied. We walked out of the room and I heard Makennah screaming down the hallway. I ran down there and saw her with her hands to her forehead and she was lying on the ground.

"Steph, she ran into the wall and cut her head open!" Shawn said, frantically.

"Mommy," She screamed. I lifted her up and she moved her hands and I saw the blood.

"I'm getting her to the hospital!" I said, rushing out with her.

I put Makennah in the backseat and Paul jumped in the back with her.

"Just drive!" He cried. I got in the front and drove my little girl to the hospital.


	7. Family Night

_**Family Night**_

_**October 23rd 2001**_

"Mommy, my boo-boo sore," Makennah said.

"I know Makennah, but you've gotta keep the band-aid on it." I said. Makennah nodded and cuddled up to me.

"Where did Daddy go this morning?" I asked.

"I dunno but he gave me a big hug and kiss!" Makennah said. I smiled and sat up.

"Are you wearing Daddy's t-shirt?" I asked her. She started jumping up and down and nodded her head.

"Daddy said I could wear it!" She said. I got up and lifted her up.

"All right, all right Princess. Just calm down a bit and I'll make you a milkshake." I said. She nodded and I carried her out to the kitchen.

"Would you like chocolate, strawberry or vanilla?" I asked.

"I'll have... choc-o-late puh-lease!" Makennah said. I laughed and kissed her nose.

"Chocolate it is!" I said. Makennah grinned and clapped her hands.

"Hey Steph, we're all coming over tonight." Shane said.

"Why, what's tonight?" I asked.

"It's Family Night!" Shane said. I heard Marissa laugh in the background and I sighed.

"Shane, Paul is over." I said.

"Yeah, I know. Hang on a second." He said. I heard movement and then a soft chuckle.

"Hey Baby, can I join you for family night? I hear you've been lonely when you're watching the movie and you need someone to cuddle up to." Paul said.

"Come back home right now. I miss you." I said.

"I'll be there soon with Shane and Marissa." He replied. The line went dead and I looked at Makennah.

"My turn for the movie," Makennah said, clapping her hands.

"It sure is baby girl." I replied.

"You promised Makennah she could choose the movie!" I said angrily.

"Well I changed my mind. I don't want to watch a stupid baby movie." Shane said.

"Why are you being so immature?" I asked. I felt Makennah's hand grasp mine and I gripped it tightly.

"She's been looking forward to this all day!" I said.

"She's a baby. I'm not letting her choose!" Shane yelled. I stared at him shocked and Makennah pulled on my hand. I looked down at her and she shrugged.

"Uncle Shane's turn again." She whispered. I bit my lip and she ran over to Paul.

"Daddy, can I wear your shirt again?" Makennah asked. Paul nodded and took her into my bedroom.

When Makennah and Paul came out, Paul was carrying Makennah and her face was buried into his neck.

"Baby, is she all right?" I asked.

"She's just tired and refuses to be kept out of Family night." Paul said.

"All right, let's start. Shane put on your stupid movie." Dad said. Shane looked over at Dad as Paul and I got settled on the ground. Makennah looked over at me and smiled.

"Can I sit with Pop and Gamma?" She asked. I nodded and she walked over to them. Paul moved closer to me and pulled a blanket over us.

"I know why Shane chose this movie. Every time it's on, he and Marissa start making out at exactly forty-three minutes into it." I whispered. Paul chuckled and rubbed my arm.

"We can do the same." He murmured.

"Not with my parents here!" I whispered, watching the smile play at his lips.

Sure enough, Shane and Marissa ended up making out. I looked up and saw Dad and Makennah were asleep and Mom had her eyes half-closed. I looked back down at Paul and saw he was watching me.

"They're asleep." He murmured. I nodded and moved closer to him.

"You know, I'm glad your family has been so accepting of me." Paul whispered.

"They're not really." I whispered. Paul smiled and I pressed my lips against his. It was slow, and I felt my heart beat rise. He pulled away and went straight to the sweet spot on my neck. I moaned quietly and grasped at his hair.

"What are you doing?" I heard Shane say.

"Uh... the exact same thing you're doing with your wife." Paul murmured.

"Get out now." Shane said, standing up.

"Shane, come on!" I said, getting up as well.

"I don't want you to touch my sister!" Shane said angrily. Marissa got up and tried to hold Shane back.

"What are you talking about Shane-O?" I asked.

"He is not being with you Stephanie, get out of her house!" Shane yelled. I saw Dad and Makennah jump awake and I started crying.

"All right Shane, I'll leave." Paul said, standing up.

"Makennah, take your Daddy to your bedroom. Don't let him leave. Mom, Dad, Shane and Marissa... get out of my house now." I said. Shane got right up in my face as Paul left the room with Makennah.

"You're not being with him Stephanie." Shane said.

"Yes I am, Shane, get out of my house. Now," I said. Shane and Marissa walked out and Mom hugged me.

"Goodnight Steph." Mom said.

"Good night Mom, night Daddy." I whispered, moving into Dad's arms.

"I'll call you tomorrow." Dad said. I nodded and he and Mom left. I walked into Makennah's room and saw her sitting up in bed.

"Good night baby." I smiled.

"Good night Mommy." She replied. Paul and I left the room and he grabbed my hand.

"So, I survived my first family night." Paul said. I smiled and hugged him.

"Yeah, I guess you did." I said, resting my head on his chest.


	8. Christmas Day Surprises

_**Christmas Day Surprises**_

_**25th December, 2001**_

"Mommy, wake up, wake up!" Makennah cried. I moaned and rolled over, landing half on Paul.

"Mommy, Santa came and there are lots of presents!" Makennah said. I opened my eyes and stared at my little girl.

"You see that clock? When it goes to a seven and two zeros, then you can wake me up all right?" I murmured. Makennah nodded and turned her back to me. I closed my eyes, knowing I was only going to get ten minutes more rest. Paul and I had been up all night putting together toys and getting everything ready.

"Is Daddy awake?" Makennah whispered.

"Yeah, I'm getting up now Princess." Paul said. I slid off of Paul and I opened my eyes.

"I suppose Mommy will get up now too." I said. Makennah clapped and we all walked out into the lounge room. Paul pulled me into his arms and gently kissed me. I heard soft barking and whimpering and smiled.

"You got her a puppy?" I asked. Paul nodded and pulled away from me. Makennah screamed and I turned to see her holding a tiny little puppy.

"Mommy, Santa got me a puppy dog!" Makennah said. I smiled and she ran over to me with the Puppy.

"What are you gonna name him?" I asked.

"Umm... his name is Bluto!" She replied. I smiled and looked over at Paul. Paul was bending down under the tree rummaging for his own presents, which weren't there. He sat back and I knew he was disappointed.

"Are you all right honey?" I asked. Paul looked back and nodded.

"Now go give this to Daddy." I whispered. Makennah tried to look into the present bag but I closed it.

"It's a surprise for Daddy." I said. Makennah nodded and we walked back out into the living room.

"Daddy, we got you a present!" Makennah said, running forward and sitting in Paul's lap. Paul's arms wrapped around her and she smiled.

"Can I help you open it?" Makennah asked excitedly.

"Let Daddy open his own present sweetheart." I said. Makennah nodded her head and smiled. Paul opened the present bag and he smiled.

"Makennah, did you get me a gym bag?" Paul said. She nodded her head and he pressed his lips against her hair.

"Aw and you guys got me a ring! Damn, that's nice!" Paul said. I smiled and sat down next to them.

"Do I get a kiss for such a nice present?" I asked. Paul leant over and gently kissed me.

We went to Mom and Dad's for our Christmas lunch, where Paul's family were also going to come. Makennah insisted on taking Bluto so she was sitting in the back with him in her lap.

"Mommy, Bluto need collar." Makennah said.

"Well we will go shopping tomorrow and get him one Miss Mak." I said.

"Steph, can I please give you your present?" Paul asked.

"I didn't want a present did I Miss Mak?" I said.

"No present for Mommy!" Makennah said.

"Yeah but you got me one. Please baby, it would mean a lot to me." Paul said. I looked over at him and smiled. I nodded my head and he tossed me the present bag that was sitting on his lap.

"Thanks baby." I said.

"You're welcome." He replied. I opened it and saw a beautiful diamond necklace and bracelet.

"Baby, you didn't have to." I said.

"I didn't know what to get you so... I kinda enlisted your Mom's help." Paul said.

"I love them baby." I said. We pulled up out the front of my parent's house and Paul put my necklace on me. We got out of the car and I smiled.

"Poppy look at my new puppy, I named him Bluto!" Makennah squealed, running up to Dad. Paul smiled and I held his hand.

"You didn't have to buy Makennah a puppy." I said.

"I bought us a puppy. It wasn't just for Makennah. Look, I'm not trying to be mean but a puppy is like a baby. I'm not ready for a baby so a puppy is a good substitute." Paul said.

"I don't want another baby at the moment." I whispered.

"You don't?" He asked. I shook my head and frowned.

"You do, don't you?" I asked.

"Kind of, but I'm not ready." He replied. I grinned and pressed my lips against his.

."We will wait until we are both ready." I said. Paul grinned and then Bluto went flying past us.

"Daddy, catch him!" Makennah cried. Paul took off after the puppy and I walked over to Makennah.

"Bluto, Bluto!" Makennah said. I lifted her up and rubbed her back.

"Daddy will catch him." I said.

"Come inside or you will all catch a cold." Dad warned. I nodded and took Makennah inside.

"Damn he's a fast little bugger." I heard Paul say.

"Daddy, you caught him!" Makennah squealed. Paul smiled and placed Bluto on her lap.

"Now, you can let him go in here but make sure you hold him tight when we're outside." Paul said.

"Yes Daddy, thank you Daddy." Makennah said. I smiled and Makennah looked up at me.

"Mommy, you wanna hold Bluto?" Makennah asked. I nodded and she came over to me.

"Tell Mommy to be gentle Miss Mak." Paul said.

"What Daddy said Mommy," Makennah said.

"Makennah can't say gentle." Paul teased.

"Can too!" Makennah replied angrily.

"Then say it!" Paul said.

"Bentle," She said. Paul laughed at her and she ran off crying. I frowned at him and hit his arm.

"You didn't need to be so mean." I said.

"Makennah, where are you honey?" I called out. Makennah peeked out from under the table and sniffed.

"Don't worry about Daddy. He is just being mean because Santa didn't get him a puppy." I said.

"I said it right!" Makennah said.

"You know your friend Jennifer?" I asked her. She nodded and I smiled.

"When you say gentle, it sounds like the first part of Jennifer. Try it." I said, pulling her out from under the table.

"Gen... Gentle, now I say it right?" She said. I nodded and smiled at her. She came forward and hugged me tightly.

"I love you baby girl." I whispered.

"Love you too Mommy." She replied.

"Hey, Vince and Linda want you guys in the lounge room so you can open your presents." Paul said walking in. I stared up at him and he looked back at me annoyed.

"Don't you have something to say to our daughter?" I asked.

"No," Paul said. I got up and carried Makennah out of the room.

"Mom and Dad, you shouldn't have gone to all this trouble." I said. Mom had gotten me piles of clothes and Dad had gotten me a sapphire bracelet.

"Thank you." I said, looking up at them. Makennah had gotten a ruby bracelet, a tricycle, clothes and tons of toys.

"No problem baby girl. We'd do anything for you and our baby granddaughter." Dad said. I smiled and looked over at Paul. He was sleeping in one of the armchairs. I knew he was upset because his family hadn't shown up. Shane or Marissa also didn't show up, due to a family emergency on Marissa's side.

"Mommy, Daddy's sleepy." Makennah said. I nodded and she jumped up on his armchair.

"Don't wake him or he will get grumpy." I said. Makennah nodded and cuddled up to him.

"I is very sleepy too." She said. Paul wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head on his chest.

"I love you Daddy." Makennah murmured. I looked up at Paul's peaceful face and saw a single teardrop fall down his face. I realised why he was so moody before, it was because he missed his family, especially the one little baby girl that he would never get to see again... Evie.


	9. The Onscreen Breakup

_**The Onscreen Breakup**_

_**February 11th, 2002**_

"Mom, please make sure Makennah doesn't watch the show. Especially with the way the show is going to end." I said. Mom nodded and smiled. Paul walked in all dressed up and I smiled.

"You look great honey!" I said. Paul spun around and then wrapped me up in his arms.

"I wish you'd leave your hair out though." I said, playing with his ponytail." He grinned and shook his head.

"I would have preferred to have shaved." He replied.

"No way, Dad wanted you to and I refused." I said.

"Why did you refuse?" He asked with a chuckle.

"I love your facial hair. It makes you even sexier." I said. Paul shook his head and I rubbed his cheek.

"It's true. I'm only with you because of your facial hair." I laughed.

"Yeah, well I'm only with you because of your last name." He whispered in my ear. I giggled as he gently nibbled on my earlobe.

"Daddy, you look pretty!" Makennah said. I smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"Where is Bluto?" Paul asked. Makennah looked around and smiled cheekily.

"I let Cameron mind him!" Makennah said.

"Cameron? You mean Uncle Shawn's baby boy? Where are they?" Paul asked. Makennah grabbed Paul's hand and they ran out of the room.

"He is great with her, you are very lucky." Mom said. I smiled and nodded.

"I know that Mom, Paul has accepted Makennah wonderfully." I said. Mom nodded and kissed my forehead.

"Go get ready for the show." She said. I nodded and smiled as she left the room.

I saw Paul out in the ring and I started bouncing up and down nervously.

"It's okay baby girl." Dad said soothingly.

"Mommy, I come with you!" I heard Makennah say.

"Baby you can't!" I said, turning around. Dad tugged on my arm and pulled me out. I regained my composure and went down to the ring in my fake persona. I saw Paul's eyes bug out when he saw me and I smiled. Dad nudged me and I looked up at him.

"Now that's love baby girl." Dad murmured. I smiled brightly and we got down to the ring. As I looked back up the ramp I saw Makennah sitting just before the curtain and she was watching. I raised my eyebrows and looked over at Paul frantically. Paul looked back at me and smiled but I could see the fear in his eyes.

At the end of the show, I saw Paul walking back up the ramp and I was screaming in anger. I moved next to Dad and checked on him. Paul bent down and scooped Makennah into his arms and then walked beyond the curtain.

"Daddy, let's go to the back." I said. Dad nodded and slowly got up. I helped him to the back and hugged him tightly.

"Are you all right?" I said. Dad nodded and patted my back.

"I think you need to go to your baby girl." Dad whispered. I turned around and saw her hitting Paul. I ran over to her and took her from his arms.

"Daddy hurt you and Poppy." Makennah cried.

"No, Mommy, Daddy and Poppy were just playing, right Vince?" Paul said. Dad came over and nodded his head. Paul kissed my temple and then Dad pulled him into a hug. Makennah watched this and wiped her eyes.

"Just playing?" Makennah repeated. I nodded and she hugged me tightly.

"Are you sure?" She asked. I nodded and motioned Paul over. I pulled him into a soft kiss and she smiled.

"Okay, I don't like you playing mean though!" Makennah said. I smiled and we walked back to our dressing room.

All in all, the breakup went well and now both our characters could go off and do other things. Although, after the reaction Makennah just had the upcoming storyline was going to be a hard one... the divorce.

"Paul, I'm worried about Makennah." I whispered as I lay next to her in the bed.

"Why are you worried about her?" He asked softly. I looked at my daughter's cherubic face and smiled softly.

"You saw her reaction today, and this isn't even the worst of what is going to happen Paul!" I said.

"She'll be okay. We won't let her watch the shows and we can get Marissa to mind her while we're out. Riss won't let Makennah out of her sight." Paul said.

"I don't want to rely on Marissa constantly though. Maybe we should just split and go our separate ways. That's the end of the storyline. No divorce storyline." I said.

"The fans will be wanting to see this divorce storyline though and I'm sure that Vince is going to say no to your idea. You may be his daughter but I'm sure even you couldn't get him to change a big storyline like that." Paul said. I sighed and nodded my head. I pressed my lips against Makennah's forehead and got up. I gripped Paul's hand and we climbed into the other bed.

"Besides, won't it be fun, you beating on me? I'm not looking forward to the me beating on you part but I suppose it's gonna have to happen." Paul said. I smiled and laughed at the goofy smirk on his face.

"I don't want to beat on you." I said.

"Yeah you do, you know you do." Paul said. I shook my head and moved closer to him.

"Seeing you hurt baby, that hurts me. So no, I don't want to hurt you." I said. Paul rested his forehead against mine and placed his hand on my waist.

"I love you Stephanie and I promise I won't cry when you slap me." He said. I rolled my eyes and gently pressed my lips against his.

"If you keep going, I won't even hold back. I'll slap you as hard as I can." I warned. Paul chuckled and pulled me into his arms.

"Goodnight Stephanie. I'm glad that breakup was only for television because I honestly don't know what I would do without you, or Makennah, in my life." Paul said, kissing my temple. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too Paul." I said, drifting off into a much needed sleep.


	10. The Pain In Her Eyes Hurts Me Too Much

_**The Pain in Her Eyes Hurts Me Too Much**_

_**7th May, 2002**_

"Mommy, please don't!" Makennah begged.

"Honey, Mommy and Daddy are only going to be out there for like five seconds and Daddy will be hitting on Chris. Then when he goes for me he will just play wrestle, like you do with him." I said reassuringly.

"No you're not." Makennah said, her auburn hair falling in her eyes.

"Stephanie, we really can't delay this any longer." Chris said to me. I nodded and bent down in front of my daughter.

"I promise you baby girl, Daddy won't touch me. You aren't even supposed to watch it. Did Poppy tell you he was going to mind you while I went out?" I asked. Makennah shook her head and I sighed. I looked around the room and Mark (The Undertaker) Calaway came over to us.

"Hey Makennah, do you wanna come with me and we'll get you your very own special bandana?" Mark said. Makennah turned around and looked at him with big eyes.

"I can give you a piggy back ride there." Mark said.

"Can you cuddle me?" Makennah asked. Mark swept her up and stood up.

"Wow I'm so high up. Look Mommy!" Makennah said. I smiled and Chris grabbed my hand.

"We've got to go." He said. I nodded and we made our way to the Gorilla position.

I was already worried and upset as I made my way out to the ring and stood by Chris during his match with Kane. Chris won with the help of Kurt Angle and all of a sudden, Paul was in the ring and he was bashing Chris. He turned to look at me and I knew I was a mess. For a split second, I saw the actual worry in his face and I tried to run. He grabbed me by my waist, very gently and then put me in the position for the Pedigree. I slapped his thigh twice, signalling I was ready. Then I felt myself being pulled out of the ring.

Chris started pulling me to the back and we made it through the curtain.

"What the hell was that Stephanie? You were supposed to slap him!" Chris said angrily, turning me around to face him.

"I... I dunno. I guess I had a lot on my mind." I said quietly.

"You had a lot on your mind? That's not an excuse. Look Steph, I know you're my boss's daughter but you need to get all your crap out of your head behind here and keep it behind here. I'm not going to get into trouble from your father when you land yourself in the hospital Stephanie." Chris said.

"That's enough Irvine. Back away from her and let her breathe. This was the first time that's happened and you don't need to go jumping down her throat." Paul said. I kept my head down and felt the tears in my eyes.

"Come on; let's go back to our dressing room." Paul said. I nodded and he walked me down to the dressing room.

"All right, why were you so unfocused out there?" Paul asked me.

"Well, Makennah didn't want me to go out." I said.

"Makennah never wants us to go out; you should know that by now." Paul said.

"Tonight she was even more scared Paul. She was shaking and I could see she was about to cry. The pain in her eyes hurts me too much Paul. I don't like seeing her like that." I said.

"I know you don't and neither do I." Paul said.

"We need to keep her away from the arena." I said.

"How are we going to manage that?" Paul asked.

"I don't know but I can't have her here if she is going to be in tears every time we go to the ring. Paul, it hurts me!" I said. Paul nodded and kissed my temple.

"I'll look into getting a Nanny to travel around with us to watch her at the hotel. Although I don't think Makennah would like that. Where is she now?" Paul asked.

"Uh... she's with Mark. I'm going to get in a shower." I murmured. Paul nodded again and I walked into the bathroom where I had the longest shower I'd had in a long time.

"Paul?" I called out.

"Yeah baby," Paul replied, coming and opening the door.

"Um... I forgot to bring a towel." I said. Paul laughed and walked out. He came back in with a towel and my comfortable mini dress.

"Here you go." He said. I smiled and took them off him.

"Can I get in the shower now?" He asked. I nodded and he came inside, rubbing against my body as he did. I rolled my eyes and dried myself off.

"Dad heard you call me your wife today and he demanded to know if we secretly eloped. Why do you call me your wife?" I asked.

"I'm just getting used to it. After all, you will be my wife one of these days so you better get used to it too." Paul said.

"What makes you so sure that I'd be willing to marry you?" I asked.

"I see the way you look at me in your eyes. You're going to be my wife one day." Paul said. I smiled and slid my dress on. I went into the dressing room and grabbed a pair of panties. I pulled them on and decided to go find Makennah.

Both Makennah and Mark were fast asleep in Mark's dressing room. I smiled at the sight of them. Ever since Makennah was born, she had adored Mark. She was lying in a curled up ball on his chest. Mark had both his hands on her back.

"Makennah honey, do you want to wake up for me?" I whispered.

"Mommy, Mommy?" Makennah whimpered. I nodded and she lifted her tiny arms up. I lifted her up and held her tightly to me. She went back to sleep and Mark opened his eyes.

"Are you taking my girl home Stephanie?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, sorry Uncle Mark, she needs to go to bed." I said. Mark chuckled and stood up. He kissed the top of my head and smiled at me.

"I'll see you and my girl soon." Mark said. I nodded and we walked out of the room. I took Makennah down to the car and waited for Paul. When he came, we drove to the hotel.

"Daddy, I had a bad dream." Makennah said. Paul sat up in bed and lifted Makennah up.

"Hugs Daddy," Makennah whispered. I heard Paul moved and I rolled over to see him hugging her.

"Go back to sleep Stephanie." Paul said. I closed my eyes again but listened to Paul and Makennah talk.

"What did you do yesterday Makennah?" Paul asked.

"I stayed with Uncle Mark. I'm his girl." Makennah said proudly. I chuckled and opened my eyes again.

"I thought you were my baby girl!" Paul said.

"I am Daddy!" Makennah said, burying her face into his chest.

"Do you love me more than Uncle Mark?" Paul said. Makennah nodded and Paul lay back down.

"Go back to sleep." Paul said. Makennah snuggled into him and went back to sleep.

"Stephanie, we need to talk." Paul said the next morning.

"Then talk honey." I said.

"I don't want to talk in front of Makennah." Paul said. I nodded and Makennah looked up.

"How else are we going to talk?" I said.

"All right, I found a Nanny to watch Makennah." Paul said.

"No Nanny!" Makennah cried. Paul sighed and rubbed his face.

"See what I mean? Makennah, you're getting Mommy in trouble at work so you have to stay with a Nanny at the hotel now." Paul said. Makennah shook her head and started crying.

"I be good now, I promise Mommy." She said. I bit my lip and bent in front of her.

"What if I get Aunty Rachel to come and mind you while Mommy and Daddy work?" I asked. Makennah nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Who is Rachel?" Paul asked.

"She's one of my best friends and she used to mind Makennah when I first started on the road. That's why you never saw her." I said. Paul groaned and nodded.

"All right, but if she still misbehaves at the hotel, she's going to have to stay home." Paul said. I looked at him shocked but nodded in agreement. Makennah had been playing up quite a bit lately.

"Makennah, go get Bluto and put his collar on." I said. Makennah nodded and ran off. I looked at Paul and he pulled me into his arms.

"I'm looking out for her as well." Paul said. I nodded my head and looked up at him.

"I know. This is the right thing though right? I mean, it's not going to be too hard for Makennah?" I asked.

"Makennah will be fine. She's a strong little girl. She is exactly like you Stephanie. You grew up with your Dad gone most of the time." Paul said.

"But she's going to have her Mommy and her Daddy gone basically all the time. It isn't fair to her." I said.

"She's still going to be on the road with us." Paul said.

"When are we going to spend time with her though? We work all day and night. When we get back to the hotel room, she will be asleep. I don't want to spend only an hour or two with my daughter every day!" I said.

"I know you don't but she's turning into a little brat! Even you have noticed it!" Paul said.

"I know Paul but what am I supposed to do? She knows if she does it again, she's losing Bluto. I can't threaten her with anything else! I know why she's doing this, it's because she isn't used to being on the road constantly." I said.

"Sorry Mommy." Makennah said. I turned around and saw Makennah standing in the doorway. I sighed and she walked over to the lounge with Bluto in her arms. She wouldn't look at either Paul or me so I sighed and went into the bathroom.


	11. The Bicycle

_**The Bicycle**_

_**14th May 2002**_

Makennah, my nearly four-year-old daughter was ignoring me. Not just ignoring me but also Paul. We had really hurt her with our comments. We had been leaving her at the hotel with Rachel and Rachel would tell us that she was great. Makennah was always asleep by the time we got back so I'd see her at breakfast before we left for the arena.

"Makennah, baby girl, come to Mommy for a second." I whispered. Makennah got up and walked over to me. I lifted her into my lap and smiled at her.

"Baby girl, how about you come to the arena with me today? Mommy has the day off so we can muck up and have some fun." I said. Makennah shook her head and I sighed.

"If you be happy again, I'll take you shopping and buy you lots of toys." I said. I knew the bribe would be useless and I watched as Makennah shook her head.

"What do you want to do with me today then?" I asked.

"I wanna go home." She said.

"We can't go home baby. Not until tomorrow. You don't want to leave Daddy all alone do you?" I asked. Makennah shook her head again and I pressed my lips against her temple.

"Mommy, we're going to the arena." Makennah said, running into the room. I nodded and lifted her up again.

"Can I take Bluto?" She asked.

"Sure you can, where is he?" I asked. I heard Bluto barking and I went into the bedroom. He was sitting on the bed and I smiled. I picked him up and placed him in Makennah's arms.

"You want to go in the wrestling ring before the show starts Makennah?" I asked. Makennah nodded excitedly and I smiled.

"At least you're talking now." I said to her.

"Sorry Mommy," She said.

"That's all right. We got you upset and you've been a very good girl ever since. I'm so very proud of you." I said. Makennah's face glowed and I took her and Bluto out to the car.

"Makennah, Bluto isn't allowed at the arena." Paul said. I got in the front and smiled reassuringly at him.

"He'll be fine babe; I'll probably take Makennah and Bluto for a walk outside of the arena anyway." I said. Paul nodded and drove over to the arena.

At the arena, Makennah was trying her best to behave. I guess this atmosphere just got to her. She gripped onto my hand as I talked to people and smiled sweetly when they talked to her.

"Damn, what happened to her? She's an angel now!" Shawn said. I grinned and Makennah smiled up at me.

"She's always been an angel, haven't you baby girl?" I said. Makennah nodded and Paul walked up to us.

"Come on, you need to come with me." He said, gripping my hand.

"What about Makennah?" I asked. Paul lifted Makennah up and started running. Makennah screamed in happiness as we ran down the hallway.

"Daddy, stop! I gotta be good. I promised!" Makennah said.

"Nah you don't. You gotta be naughty!" Paul laughed. I stopped him and he stared at me confused.

"No, Makennah has got to be a good girl. This is why she acts up Paul, it's because of you. You tell her that she's a brat so she starts being friendly and then you tell her to be naughty. Stop confusing her!" I said. Paul nodded and pulled me into his dressing room.

"Surprise, this is for you Makennah!" He said. Makennah's jaw dropped when she saw a brand new bicycle with training wheels.

"Thank you Daddy!" Makennah squealed. She ran over to the bicycle and jumped on it.

"Look, there's even a spot for you to put Bluto and ride him around. If he stays still long enough that is," Paul laughed. Makennah started riding around the room and I smiled at Paul.

"That's a beautiful present." I said. Paul nodded and pressed his lips against mine.

"You're amazing." I said. Paul smiled and kissed me again.

"Not as amazing as you and Makennah are. I managed to get you distracted." He whispered in my ear. I rolled my eyes and hugged him tightly.

"Makennah, let's go now. Come on, ride your bike outta here!" I said, opening the door. Paul walked over to me and kissed me again.

"See you later." He said. I nodded and smiled at him as Makennah rode her bike out the door.

"Hey girls, how are you?" I heard Shawn say. I turned around and smiled.

"We're good thanks Shawn. Paul just gave Makennah her bicycle." I said. Shawn nodded and smiled.

"Do you like it Makennah?" Shawn asked.

"I sure do Uncle Shawn!" Makennah replied happily. I smiled down at her and then she got off her bike.

"Where did Bluto go?" She asked. I looked around and noticed that the puppy was missing.

"I'll go find him, stay with Uncle Shawn." I said. Makennah shook her head and I grinned.

"All right Miss McMahon; let's go find your puppy." I said. She nodded and rode down the hallway.

"Hey Stephanie and Makennah, did you lose a little something?" I heard Mark say. I turned around and he had Bluto in his arms. I smiled and took Bluto from him.

"Makennah baby girl, don't worry, I've got Bluto!" I said.

"Can we talk?" Mark asked. I nodded and turned around to Makennah.

"Mommy, can I please go with Auntie Marissa?" Makennah said. I nodded and waved at Marissa.

"Let's go talk." Mark said. I nodded and we walked down to Paul's dressing room, which was empty.

"So... what did you want to talk to me about Mark?" I asked, sitting down on the lounge.

"Um... I wanted to talk to you about Makennah." Mark said. I frowned and shook my head.

"I'm not talking to you about my Daughter Mark." I said, standing up and walking over to the door. I held it open and he came over to me.

"Stephanie, we are going to talk about Makennah. Shut the door and get in here." Mark said. I shut the door and walked back over to the lounge.

"What do you want to know?" I asked.

"You know what, I have a right to see her." Mark said quietly. I stared at him shocked and the entire night started coming back to me.

_****Flashback****_

"_**Come on Stephanie, have another drink!" Jessica squealed, passing me Vodka. I smiled and opened it. I started drinking and went down to the living room. A guy cuddled up to me and I smiled.**_

"_**What's your name?" I yelled over the music.**_

"_**My name is Daniel, what's yours?" He asked. I pulled him in for a kiss and I walked away. I looked back and saw him looking shocked. I bumped into someone and I turned around.**_

"_**Mark, why are you here?" I asked happily, hugging him.**_

"_**I dunno, a couple of friends invited me. Damn, these are the types of parties you go to?" Mark asked. I nodded and smiled. He grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the living room and back up to the kitchen.**_

"_**Hey Steph, put that Vodka down and take this!" Amanda said, passing me a glass of something. I downed it and kept a grip of my bottle.**_

"_**Let's go talk." Mark murmured, bending down and whispering in my ear. I nodded and dragged him over to Jessica's bedroom.**_

_**When I woke up the next morning, I felt someone beside me. I looked over and saw Mark. I jumped back and panicked. I was only wearing a long t-shirt, that's it. What had I done? I packed up my clothes and ran out of Jessica's house in tears.**_

_**Three Months Later...**_

"_**Well, Miss McMahon, you are pregnant." The Doctor said. I sat there stunned and then I got up.**_

"_**Thank you Doctor King." I said. I left his office and caught a taxi to the arena. I looked down at my stomach and couldn't believe that I had a little baby growing inside of me.**_

"_**Stephanie, what took you that long? Where did you go?" Dad asked. I smiled and hugged him.**_

"_**There was lots of traffic." I smiled. Dad nodded and kissed the top of my head.**_

"_**Where's Mark, I need to tell him I found something that he was looking for." I said. Dad pointed down the hallway and I smiled.**_

"_**I'll come find you later. I love you Daddy." I said. Dad nodded and I went down the hallway.**_

"_**Mark, we seriously need to talk." I said.**_

"_**What do we need to talk about?" Mark asked. We sat down on a crate and I stared at him.**_

"_**We had sex at Jessica's party Mark and I'm pregnant." I said. Mark stared at me shocked and then he rubbed his face.**_

"_**Are you sure it's mine?" Mark asked.**_

"_**Mark, I am positive it is yours, I have only had sex with one other person and that was three months before this party. I'm three months pregnant." I said. Mark looked at me like he was going to be sick.**_

"_**Look, you don't have to have anything to do with the baby. I only told you because I need to know your family history. No one will ever need to find out." I said.**_

_**"All right, as long as no one ever finds out and I don't want anything to do with her in a father type sense. I'll be her Uncle Mark." Mark said. I nodded and walked off.**_

_****End Of Flashback**  
**_

"Mark, I don't want to talk to you about this." I said.

"Stephanie, Makennah is my daughter!" Mark said angrily. I heard something drop and I turned to the door of the dressing room. Paul was standing there and he looked shocked and hurt. Mark walked out of the room and Paul came over to the lounge.

"So... I guess you just heard. Mark is Makennah's biological father." I said.


	12. I Want To Officially Be Her Daddy

_**I Want To Officially Be Her Daddy**_

_**14th May, 2002**_

"What do you mean, Mark is her father! You told me you were raped!" Paul said, shocked.

"Well Paul, I knew you would react like this but please let me explain. I didn't lie about the rape, and I don't want to talk about that. But three months after, I was down in Texas with my friends and I got blind rotten drunk. I knew some of the wrestlers were there and all I remember is Mark walking up to me. He was drunk as well and I don't remember any of it. All I remember is waking up with him in the bed beside me and I freaked out. I swear to you Paul, I didn't even tell Mark about this until I was three months pregnant with Makennah and I only told him so I could find out his family history. He was absolutely livid and wanted nothing to do with her. He understands that he can't stake a claim to her, you are her Daddy. !" I said.

"The point is Stephanie; I know who Makennah's real Dad is. I'm going to look at her now and see you and Mark. I don't want to see that. I just want to go back to how it used to be. Where, I could just see you in her, and sometimes, a little bit of me." Paul said. I started crying and then I heard tiny footsteps.

"Uncle Mark is my Daddy?" Makennah asked, clearly confused.

"No baby, your Daddy is still your Daddy. It isn't Uncle Mark. He is your Uncle." I said.

"But Daddy just said..." Makennah started but I put my finger over her mouth.

"Makennah, your Daddy is over there." I said, pointing to Paul. She looked up at him and he stared down at us.

"I can't deal with this right now." Paul said. He moved forward and lifted Makennah up.

"Where are you taking her?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I need some time to deal with this!" Paul said, leaving the room.

"What do you mean he took Makennah, how dare he take my daughter!" Mark said angrily.

"Mark, this is all because of you!" I said.

"What do you mean?" Mark said.

"I told you that you wouldn't have anything to do with her Mark! She loves you as Uncle Mark, not as her Daddy. Paul is her Daddy and you're just going to wreck their entire relationship. Mark, you agreed and promised not to change your mind!" I said, tears running down my face.

"I know Stephanie. I know," Mark sighed, rubbing his face.

"Then don't go back on your word. I only told you because I needed to find out about your family history. Mark, this is already tearing my relationship with Paul apart, I don't want our relationship to end. Please, just... stay out of it. Just continue to be her Uncle." I said. Mark nodded and I walked out of the room, in search of my boyfriend and my daughter.

I couldn't find them anywhere and when I went back to the hotel, I expected them to be there. But they weren't. I was worried. I knew Paul could take care of her but she was my baby girl. My cell phone started ringing and I quickly answered it.

"Hello?" I said eagerly.

"Mommy, Daddy is still crying." Makennah whispered.

"Where are you baby girl?" I asked.

"Um... we are at a shop. Hang on... excuse me, what's this shop's name?" I heard Makennah ask.

"It's uh, Mickey's West-a-want." Makennah said to me proudly.

"Mommy will be there soon." I said. I shut my cell phone and rushed out of my hotel room.

"Mommy, you're here!" Makennah cried. She ran up to me and I caught her in my arms.

"Daddy is crying and saying he loves you lots. Is he leaving?" She asked. I felt the tears on my shoulder and I hugged her tighter to me. I looked over at Paul and he stared up at me.

"Are you going to come back to the hotel with us?" I asked.

"Have you realised what you're wearing?" He whispered. I looked down and saw myself in just a bra and short shorts.

"I don't care right now, let's go." I said. Paul nodded and took his jacket off.

"Put this on." He murmured, taking Makennah from my arms. I pulled it on and then I took Makennah off of him again. We walked out of the restaurant and got back in the car.

When we got back to the hotel, I lifted Makennah out of the car and went around to Paul's side. I opened the door and saw Paul look down at his feet. I put Makennah on the ground gently and then I moved closer to Paul. He turned his face but I quickly got my face underneath his and caught his lips with mine.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He murmured. I pulled him out of the car and Makennah started walking into the hotel. We followed after her and I spotted Mark in the hotel lobby. Makennah had stopped and was staring at him. I let go of Paul's hand and went over to Makennah. I bent down in front of her and she looked at me with her eyes full of hurt.

"Baby girl, are you all right?" I asked. Makennah just looked down at the ground and I picked her up.

"I love you baby girl." I said. Makennah didn't react and I sighed.

"I think you need to get to bed Little Miss Mak." I said. Paul placed his hand on my back and took us over to the elevator.

"Can I have a kiss?" Paul asked me in the elevator. I nodded and kissed him softly.

"Stephanie, I've been thinking a lot about this whole Mark situation. Is Mark listed as Makennah's father on the birth certificate?" Paul asked. I shook my head and ran my hand up his shirt. He smirked at me and placed his hand on top of mine.

"I want to officially adopt Makennah. I want to officially be her Daddy." Paul said. I stared at him and smiled happily.

"That is a great idea!" I said to him.

"You know what's a good idea right now?" Paul asked. I shrugged and he rolled on top of me.

"If I get to kiss and have my way with my wife." Paul said. I smiled and looked around.

"Where is your wife?" I asked.

"Oh shut up Stephanie, you know which incredibly sexy individual I'm talking about. You may not be my wife just yet but you will be." Paul promised, a gleam in his eye. I giggled and he pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too, my sexy husband." I replied.

The next morning, Paul woke me up by rolling on top of me and kissing me deeply.

"Ow!" I cried, pushing him off.

"Sorry honey. I just had this massive urge..." He trailed off. I sat up and saw Makennah standing in the doorway with Shane and Marissa behind her.

"Oh... hey guys, come here Makennah." I said. Makennah came over and crawled into my lap.

"She was roaming the hallway and knocking on doors trying to find us. Why weren't you guys watching her?" Shane asked.

"Um, we were sleeping. Baby, you know we told you not to run off like that." I said. Makennah nodded and looked down at her feet.

"She's upset. We tried talking to her but she wouldn't answer, she said that it is a secret." Marissa said. I looked down at Makennah and I hugged her tightly.

"Do you and Daddy want to take Bluto for a walk while Mommy talks to Uncle Shane and Auntie Rissa?" I asked. Makennah nodded and walked out of the room with Paul.

"Makennah heard me and Paul talking about her um... real father. Although, that doesn't matter any more because Paul is planning to officially adopt her." I said happily.

"Uh, Stephanie, what if you and Paul break up?" Shane asked.

"I don't know. All I know is Makennah needs stability in her life. Paul has been great to her and I would be willing to give him partial custody if something did ever happen between us. However, saying that, I love him Shane. We have been through so much together and I am not about to get rid of him anytime soon." I said, smiling. Shane shook his head and walked out of the room.

"What's up with him?" I asked.

"Well, we're trying for a baby and it isn't exactly working." Marissa said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Just give him time, he loves you and Makennah and you know he will accept it." Marissa said. I nodded my head and smiled.

When Paul and Makennah came back, Makennah was smiling and happy.

"Daddy said I'm gonna be his forever and ever." Makennah said. I nodded and held my arms out. Makennah ran over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I don't want to see you sad again okay Makennah? If you get upset, talk to me or Daddy." I said. Makennah nodded and kissed my cheek.

"I love you so much Mommy." Makennah said.

"I love you too Little Miss Mak." I replied.

"Uncle Shane, you wanna see what Daddy got me?" Makennah asked excitedly. Shane nodded and got off the lounge. Makennah took him into the bedroom and I heard her gushing about her new bicycle. Paul sat down next to me on the lounge and I smiled.

"What did you say to her?" I asked.

"Huh, never you mind Miss McMahon." Paul said, leaning over and kissing my temple. I nodded and Marissa sat down on my lap.

"Thanks for the seat." She laughed.

"All right Rissa, I get the point and yes, I will go shopping with you." I said.

"How did you know?" Marissa asked.

"Honey, I can read your mind very easily. How about we have a girl's day out and Paul and Shane can have a boy's day in?" I said. Marissa nodded and I went to get ready. Whilst getting ready, Paul came into the room.

"You were serious about adopting Makennah right?" I asked him. He nodded and I smiled happily.

"Good, I love you so much." I said.

"I love you too. Have fun shopping today. Make sure you don't go overboard in presents for Makennah." Paul said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I promise I won't go over board." I said. Then I went back out into the lounge room and left to go shopping with Marissa and Makennah. This was going to be extremely fun.


	13. Birthday Wishes and Surprises

_**Birthday Wishes and Surprises**_

_**July 17th 2002**_

"Where's my precious birthday girl?" I called out. Makennah came running toward me and jumped into my arms.

"Happy birthday Princess," I said.

"Thank you Mommy, I wish Daddy was here." She said sadly. Paul was due at a house show this morning and he couldn't get away.

"He's going to try and be here this afternoon." I said. Makennah nodded and smiled.

"Did I get a present?" She asked. I nodded and carried her into the lounge room.

"When are Gamma, Unca Shane and Auntie Rissa coming?" Makennah said.

"Well, obviously you know Poppa will be with Daddy. Gamma, Uncle Shane and Auntie Rissa are coming in about an hour. So you can open your presents and then get ready." I said.

"I don't want to open my presents until Daddy gets here." Makennah announced.

"What if he doesn't come until later tonight?" I asked.

"I don't wanna open them without Daddy!" Makennah said, unbuttoning her pyjama shirt and pulling her singlet out from her pants. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Okay then, you won't have to open them until Daddy gets here." I said. I heard the front door open and I spun around.

"Daddy, you came early!" Makennah cried. I smiled and picked up her pyjama shirt that was now lying on the ground.

"Can I open my presents now?" Makennah asked after hugging and kissing Paul. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Wait a second young Miss, have you fed Bluto?" I asked. Makennah shook her head and ran out of the room.

"Don't open my presents!" She yelled. I smiled and Paul sat down next to me.

"Hey Baby, I had to leave straight after my match to get here. Have you missed me?" He asked. I nodded and gently pressed my lips against his.

"I've missed you so much." I said. He ran his hand down my arm and our fingers interlaced. Makennah came back in the room and grabbed her first present.

"Turn around and let us see you open it!" Paul said. Makennah turned around and continued opening her presents.

"All right Makennah put your new clothes on because Poppa, Gamma, Auntie Rissa and Uncle Shane should be here soon." I said. Makennah nodded and ran upstairs. Paul leant over and started kissing and nibbling on my neck's sweet spot. I giggled and tried to pull away.

"Stop it!" I cried, pushing him off the lounge. The phone started ringing and I grabbed it.

"Hello, Steph speaking." I said.

"Stephanie..." Marissa sobbed.

"What's up Rissa?" I asked.

"Uh... we won't be able to make it today." Marissa said. I heard her sniffing and could faintly make out my brother murmuring comforting words in her ear.

"What's happened Rissa?" I asked. Marissa choked back a sob and then I just heard her uneven breathing.

"Marissa, please tell me." I pleaded.

"I uh... I was pregnant but I'm not anymore. Can you put Makennah on the phone so I can wish my Princess a happy birthday?" Marissa asked.

"Sure honey, and remember, I'm here for you. Makennah, come talk to Auntie Rissa!" I said, yelling the last part. Makennah came down the stairs half dressed and grabbed the phone.

"Hey Auntie Rissa, are you coming over today? Oh, okay, you're crying. Be happy Auntie Rissa. Thank you very much. Mommy got me a new dress and some toys and Daddy got me lots and lots of clothes and one of his t-shirts!" Makennah said.

"And you got a dollhouse and a bracelet." I reminded her.

"Oh yeah, and I got a dollhouse for my dollies from my Mommy and a pretty bracelet that's red and blue from Daddy. I love red and Mommy loves blue." Makennah said.

"Okay Auntie Rissa, I love you too. Bye-bye." Makennah said. She passed me the phone and ran back upstairs.

When Makennah came back downstairs, she was all dressed up.

"Here honey, I'll go find your red and blue barrette and we will do you hair all pretty." I said. Makennah nodded and we went back upstairs. I found her barrette and carefully twisted her hair to pin it into place.

"You look beautiful baby girl." I said.

"Thank you Mommy." She replied. I grinned and bent down to straighten her dress. Paul came in the room and picked me up in a hug. He grabbed Makennah as well and spun us around. I laughed and he smiled brightly.

"What has gotten you in such a good mood?" I asked as Makennah ran out of the room. Paul hugged me tightly again and smiled.

"The adoption papers have gone through and I am now officially, forever, Makennah's Dad." Paul said. I smiled and kissed him.

"Congratulations Daddy." I said.

"I haven't felt this proud since the day Evie was born!" He said. I smiled and kissed him again.

"Mommy, Gamma and Poppa are here!" Makennah called out.

"All right baby girl; I'm going to quickly get dressed. Daddy will come down." I called out in reply. Paul walked downstairs and I quickly got dressed.

"Where are Shane and Marissa?" Mom asked me, while Makennah was tearing into her presents.

"They called earlier and said that they couldn't make it." I said. Mom frowned and I shook my head.

"That's all they said." I told her.

"Auntie Rissa was crying though wasn't she Mommy?" Makennah said. I shook off what she said and looked at all her toys.

"I think we might need another room to fit all your toys in!" I said. Makennah looked up and laughed.

"I think that is definitely right." Paul said. Makennah giggled again and smiled up at Mom and Dad.

"Thank you very much Poppa and Gamma." She said. Dad held his arms out and she ran over and hugged him.

"Make a wish honey!" Paul said as Makennah was about to blow out her candles. She stopped and then she smiled. She blew out her candles and clapped.

"Now can I have some cake?" Makennah asked. I nodded and started cutting the cake.

"Can I call Auntie Rissa after I eat my cake?" Makennah asked.

"How about you call her later tonight, just before you go to sleep?" I said. Makennah nodded and I gave her a piece of cake.

"We're gonna get out of here after we have the cake. I've got work to do." Dad said. I nodded and smiled at him.

"Hey, Daddy, that's my cake!" Makennah cried. Paul was trying to bite her cake and then she shoved it in her face. I laughed and Paul turned to look at me, cake all over his face.

"Actually, we'll just leave now, before the food fight starts." Mom said, standing up and walking over to Makennah.

"See you later Princess." Mom said.

"Bye Gamma, bye Poppa. See you soon." Makennah said. Mom and Dad rushed out of the house and Paul grabbed me. I squealed as he shoved a piece of cake in my face.

"I am not cleaning any mess up so don't start a food fight baby." I said. Paul rolled his eyes and nodded. We sat down and I wiped my face. Makennah was in hysterics and I smiled.

"Mommy, it's time for bed now, can I please call Auntie Rissa?" Makennah asked.

"Yeah baby girl, you can call her." I said. I dialled the number and gave her the phone as she crawled up and got under the blankets in her bed.

"Auntie Rissa? Hello! Mommy let me call. Guess what? I made a wish for you when I blew out my candles." Makennah said, with a smile spread across her face.

"I wished that God would give you a little baby. I think He will make it come true, Auntie Rissa." Makennah said. Tears welled up in my eyes when I heard her say that.

"Okay, I love you too. Don't be sad. Bye Auntie Rissa." Makennah said. She held the phone out and I took it off her.

"Baby girl that was a beautiful wish you made for Auntie Marissa." I said. Makennah smiled and held her arms out. I bent down and hugged her and then I kissed her.

"Goodnight angel. May all your wishes come true, even the one you made for Auntie Marissa." I said. Makennah smiled and lay down. I stood there, watching my beautiful baby girl go off to sleep. I couldn't get over what she had wished for... my four year old girl was one of the least selfish little girls in the entire world.

"I think Makennah had a pretty darn awesome birthday." Paul said when I walked into the bedroom. I smiled and Paul frowned.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Do you know what she wished for?" I asked. Paul shook her head and I got on the bed next to him.

"She wished that God would give Auntie Rissa a baby." I said. Paul smiled and gently kissed me.

"You've raised an amazing little girl." Paul said.

"You've helped raise her over the past year too." I said. Paul shrugged and I smiled.

"How about, I get an early birthday present?" Paul asked. I smiled and he moved on top of me.

"Oh... if you insist." I said, gently kissing him.


	14. Daddy's Birthday

_**Daddy's Birthday**_

_**July 27th 2002**_

"Shh... Daddy wants to have a bit of a sleep in." I told Makennah. She nodded and hugged me tightly.

"When can we wake him up?" She asked.

"How about we wait until he wakes up?" I said. She nodded and smiled.

"Good one Mommy!" She said. I smiled and Makennah kissed me.

"Can we get another Puppy?" She asked me.

"Can you worry about Bluto? We've only had him for seven months!" I said.

"Mommy, Bluto needs a friend! I promise to take care of both Puppies!" She said.

"No honey, you've got Bluto, you don't need another Puppy. What did you get Daddy for his birthday?" I asked.

"Uncle Shane helped pick it out with me. He said Daddy is gonna love it." Makennah said. I opened the present bag and saw a t-shirt.

"That's really thoughtful of you Princess. Did you pay Uncle Shane back?" I asked.

"Uh oh's, I forgot." She said.

"All right, you have to pay him back when he comes over next all right?" I said. Makennah nodded and hugged me tightly.

"When is Daddy gonna wake up? I wanna give him my present!" Makennah whined. She had gotten dressed up ready for lunch and if Paul slept in any more, he was going to sleep through our reservations.

"Go wake him up and tell him he is going to miss out on lunch." I said. Makennah nodded and ran upstairs. I sat on the lounge and fidgeted with my new dress. I knew Paul wasn't going to notice it, he hadn't noticed anything new about me lately. He always wanted to have sex. I knew that being away from me and Makennah was difficult but now he was kind of upsetting me.

"Yes Makennah, I love your shirt. Thank you very much. Baby, you ready to go to the restaurant?" Paul asked, walking down the stairs. I nodded and stood up.

"Makennah is Bluto outside?" I asked. Makennah nodded and ran down to the car.

"What's up with you Steph?" Paul asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Happy birthday baby," I said, leaning over and kissing his cheek. Paul ran his hand down my back and smiled.

"I'm neglecting you again aren't I? Dammit, even after we had our talk last week." Paul said while we were in the car.

"It's all right Paul, I understand." I said.

"No, it isn't all right. I don't appreciate all the things you do for me. You do my washing when I'm off the road, you're raising our daughter, you dress up to impress me and let me tell you it does impress me. I love your new dress." Paul said. I smiled and placed my hand on his thigh.

"That's all I need to hear every once in a while. I love you baby." I said. Paul smiled as we pulled into the restaurant.

"Auntie Rissa is here!" Makennah cried, running over to Marissa. Marissa lifted her up and hugged her tightly. Paul's fingers interlaced in mine and he pulled me closer to him.

"You look beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you, you don't look so bad yourself." I said. Paul smiled and rolled his eyes. We went over to the table and sat down. Marissa, Shane and Makennah joined us.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" I asked. Shane shrugged and Paul looked over at the door.

"Uncle Paul!" Neysa yelled, running towards us. Paul grinned as his niece jumped into his arms. His nephew Peter was next and he sat next to Paul. Then in came his parents, Paul Senior and Pat, and his sister, Lynn and her husband Gordon.

"Hi guys!" I smiled. Lynn smiled back at me and I saw Makennah look around confused. She had met them once a while ago but I knew she had forgotten who they were. She frowned at Neysa, who was sitting on Paul's lap and then she came over to me. I lifted her up and she sat on my lap.

"Who's dat?" She asked, pointing to Neysa. Neysa looked over at her and scowled.

"Honey, that's your cousin. You've gotta be friendly." I said warningly. Makennah walked back around the table and Marissa lifted her up.

The lunch was very awkward with all of Paul's family there. I knew he was happy but my family felt kind of out of place. I knew Makennah felt extremely out of place. Every time Neysa would go sit in her own chair, Makennah would creep up to Paul. Neysa would spot her though and move right back to Paul's lap.

"Daddy, I want a cuddle!" Makennah cried. Paul stared at her and frowned. Makennah started crying and I walked over to her. I lifted her up and brought back over to my seat.

"Baby, you're very tired. Have a nap here on my lap." I murmured. Makennah gripped my dress and I took Paul's jacket from the back of his chair. I wrapped it around Makennah and she loosened her grip on my dress. I rubbed her back soothingly and looked over at Paul. He was staring at her sadly and I smiled softly.

"She'll be fine." I said. Paul nodded and then he lifted Neysa off of his lap.

"Put her here." Paul said. I lifted her onto Paul's lap and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I would like to propose a toast to Paul." Dad said, standing up. I smiled and grabbed my glass.

"Now, I know I was against your relationship in the start but ever since you found out about Makennah, you have been so supportive and I appreciate that. All my daughter and granddaughter needed was stability and you Paul, have provided them that. I am so proud to call you my future son-in-law." Dad said. Everyone clapped and I smiled at Paul. He pulled my chair closer to his and wrapped his arm around my back.

"I love you." He whispered.

"Love you too honey." I said.

Shane and Marissa offered to take Makennah for the night, so Paul and I were going out to see a movie.

"We never get to go out anymore." I said, as we walked into the cinema. Paul nodded and grinned.

"I think lately, we've been worried more about Makennah than our relationship. We've got to worry about our relationship too." Paul said. I nodded and we sat down. He lifted the arm rest between us and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and looked up at him. I lifted up and kissed his neck.

"When you look at your future, do you see me in it?" I asked.

"I definitely do, you and Makennah will forever be in my life. Along with the other babies we make." Paul said. I grinned and laughed.

"I love you so much." I whispered, pressing my lips against his.

"I love you even more." Paul argued. I smiled and kissed him again.

"If you say so Paul," I said, settling down to watch the movie.

When we got home that night, I went to the bathroom and got in a shower. Halfway through my shower, Paul came in and sat on the counter.

"Baby, do you think your Dad would let me switch and do the Smackdown house shows with you?" Paul asked.

"Probably not Paul, I mean, you are exclusive to Raw. It would just seem weird if Raw's champ showed up at Smackdown's house shows. Besides, I would screw you over all the time." I said.

"Yeah, but house shows don't have to follow the storylines. Because, I'm not going to see either you or Makennah much and I want to.

"We are still going to the shows on Monday nights. Dad wants me to be there because most meetings happen there." I said.

"Oh, are you? Well, I suppose that is okay then. He told me that you weren't." Paul said. I smiled and got out of the shower.

"Dad sometimes lies to get people pissed off. He thinks that you somehow perform better." I said. Paul smiled and took his shirt off.

"Would he get mad if I said something about us on live television?" He asked. I nodded and raised my eyebrow.

"So would I so don't you dare Paul Michael Levesque Junior!" I said. He laughed and got in the shower.

"All right, but if it slips out, it is definitely not my fault." He said. I just smiled and continued drying out my hair.

"When is Makennah coming back?" Paul asked.

"Makennah is coming back tomorrow morning, before we leave to go to Texas. I'll wake you up early tomorrow." I said. Paul nodded and we lay down in the bed.

"That would be wonderful, thank you honey." Paul said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"I'm going to sleep now. Love you baby." Paul said. I yawned and rested my head against his chest.

"Night Paul, love you too." I said. I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.


	15. No More Fights, I Choose Him

_**No More Fights, I Choose Him**_

_**October 20th, 2002**_

"Mark, stop coming around here! Paul adopted Makennah and I didn't have to tell you about it. Please, just leave us alone!" I cried.

"Uh, seeing as I am her father, I'm pretty sure you had to tell me about another man adopting her!" Mark said angrily.

"Ugh, you aren't her father Mark! Paul is. You never wanted anything to do with her and now that she's found someone to call Daddy, you want to be part of the picture? No way Mark, it isn't fair. Not to me, to Makennah and it especially isn't fair to Paul." I said.

"Things change Stephanie!" Mark yelled.

"Stop it!" Makennah screamed. I stopped and stared at her. She turned to look at me and I could see her torn. At that same moment, Paul came in the room. He glared at Mark and walked over to me.

"No more fights, I choose him!" She said, pointing to Paul. Mark stared for a minute and then he bent down.

"Makennah, come here for a second." He said. Makennah walked over to him and ran her hands over his face.

"You're not my Daddy, he is." I heard her say. Paul moved forward but I stopped him.

"I know baby girl, I'm sorry for hurting you. Can I still be Uncle Mark?" Mark said.

"You're always my Uncle Mark." Makennah said. I smiled as Makennah hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Can I go back to Daddy now?" Makennah asked. Mark nodded and she ran over to Paul.

"Steph, can I at least take her out every now and then like I used to?" Mark asked. I sighed and shrugged.

"I don't know Mark." I said.

"Stephanie, please? I promise I won't do anything to hurt her" Mark said. I looked over at Makennah and saw that she was nodding her head.

"Yeah, of course you can Mark." Paul said. I turned around and he walked over to Mark.

"Thank you so much Mark, you gave me a little girl. I appreciate that." Paul said. Mark smiled and nodded his head.

"You're welcome, take care of her. She's yours for life." Mark said. Paul smiled and I started crying.

"What's wrong honey?" Paul asked.

"I mean, after months of fighting, you guys are being friendly? It's so nice to see." I said. Paul smiled and came over to me. He hugged me tightly and Makennah wrapped her arms around my neck and I smiled.

"I guess it was always up to Makennah." Paul said. I nodded and he pulled away. I was now holding Makennah and Mark laughed.

"I'll leave you guys alone now. I'm sorry for how much I've hurt you over the past couple of months." Mark said. I nodded and walked over to him. I hugged him as well and he smiled.

"Mommy, can I go play with Uncle Mark for a little while?" Makennah asked. I nodded and she squealed happily.

"I'll bring her back after lunch. See you guys later." Mark said. I nodded and smiled.

"Wow, that was... amazing. I wasn't expecting that." Paul said after Mark and Makennah left. I nodded and laughed.

"I'm so glad everything has been sorted out though. I mean, it was hurting me so much to see you guys fight. Almost as much as it was hurting Makennah, although I think everything will be better now." I said. Paul nodded and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm gonna go to the gym. Do you wanna come?" Paul asked. I nodded and went into my room to change.

"I bet Mark has taken her to the gym. She used to go to the gym with him before and he'd set up little challenges. She'd love it." I said. Paul raised his eyebrows and laughed.

"I'm serious!" I said, as we walked down to the hotel gym.

As we got in there, I looked around and I immediately spotted Makennah and Mark. Mark was throwing the exercise balls at her and Makennah kept tumbling over. I went to the treadmill with Paul and we started running. As always, he tried to go faster than me but I beat him.

"That's the only thing you can ever beat me on!" Paul said. I laughed and he got off.

"I'm going to quickly do some heavyweight lifting so when you're done and ready for weights, come find me." He said. I nodded and kept running. The gym had blaring music going so I fell into step with the beat. I looked up and saw Makennah and Mark play-wrestling. In some ways, this made me feel guilty. Mark was great with her, but Paul was her Daddy now. Makennah calling Paul 'Daddy' must hurt Mark. In the end though, this was his choice. He didn't want to be Makennah's Daddy. I suppose he had to live with the consequences of that choice.

Paul and I finished at the same time Mark and Makennah finished playing and we waited for them by the exit.

"Tell Mommy and Daddy where we are going to go." Mark said, looking down at Makennah.

"Uncle Mark is gonna take me to get some ice cream and lollies!" Makennah said.

"No, I never mention lollies, I just mentioned ice cream. I'm pretty sure Mommy and Daddy don't let you eat lollies." Mark said.

"Sometimes, right Mommy and Daddy?" Makennah said, looking up at us hopefully.

"You are never allowed to eat lollies Makennah." I said. Makennah frowned but hugged me.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy, I see you later!" She said.

"Take care of her Mark and seriously, no lollies." I said. Mark nodded and they walked out the hotel entrance.

"I know how much you love sitting around in your smelly sports gear but I don't. Can we please go get changed?" Paul said. I nodded and we went back up to our room.

"Hey Paul, when Makennah gets back do you want to come to the mall with us? Shane is coming because he couldn't find a good enough excuse when Marissa asked him to go." I said. Paul looked over at me and I knew his mind was whirling.

"Uh... baby, I was gonna go work out." He said.

"You did that this morning. Come on, you never go shopping and it would be nice of you to give Shane some company." I said. Paul rolled his eyes and I raised my eyebrows.

"Paul Michael Levesque, you are going shopping with us whether you like it or not." I said. Paul smiled and came over to me.

"All right, all right." He said, gently kissing me. I smiled happily and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I love being wrapped up in your arms." I said. Paul grinned and laughed.

"I love having you wrapped up in my arms." Paul replied. I smiled and then there was knocking on the door. I smiled and went over to the door. I opened it and saw Mark with Makennah.

"Look, Uncle Mark won me a teddy bear!" Makennah said. I smiled and lifted up the massive teddy bear.

"Thank you for letting me take her this morning." Mark said. I nodded and smiled as Makennah dragged her massive teddy bear inside.

"That's all right. I mean, she wanted to go out with you." I said. Mark smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, thank you once again. I really do appreciate it. I hope to do it more often." Mark said. I smiled and shrugged.

"We'll have to see about that." I said. Mark nodded and looked inside.

"Bye Makennah!" He called out.

"Bye Uncle Mark!" Makennah yelled out. I bit my lip and shut the door.

"Do you want to quickly get changed honey and then we're meeting Uncle Shane and Auntie Marissa at the mall." I said. Makennah squirmed around in Paul's arms and nodded.

"Okay Mommy." She said.

When we got to the mall, I helped Makennah out of the car.

"Mommy, can you carry me?" Makennah asked. I nodded and lifted her up.

"Daddy looks tired." Makennah whispered in my ear. I looked over at Paul and smiled.

"Only a little bit. Let's go find Uncle Shane and Auntie Marissa." I said. Paul came over and held my free hand tightly. We walked into the mall and I instantly spotted Shane and Marissa.

"So, did I tell you what Shane and I decided back in July?" Marissa asked. I shook my head and she started looking through the dresses.

"We're not going to try for a baby any more. When we get blessed, it will be great but I'm not going to put pressure on my body any more. Also, it was putting pressure on our relationship and we were constantly fighting. Now, we're just focusing on our relationship." Marissa said.

"That's great Rissa, and I know you are going to be a great Mommy." I said.

"Thank you Stephanie. When are you going to have another baby?" Marissa asked casually.

"I have no idea. I think I'm going to wait until Makennah is around seven or eight. I mean, Paul is still getting used to her and I don't think that I am ready for another baby. That gives me another three or four years." I said. Marissa noddded and smield.

"That's a good idea. Or you should at least wait until you are married." Marissa said. I laughed and nodded my head.

"I think that is a smart idea." I said. Marissa started laughing as well and I chose a dress out for her.

"Here you should wear this one, it's amazing." I said. She nodded and went to try it on.

I had told Paul about when I wanted another child and he agreed with me. We definitely weren't ready now and I wanted to make sure that we were going to be together forever. In other words, I wanted to be married to him before I had his child.


	16. The Best Surprise In The World

_**The Best Surprise in the World**_

_**February 14th 2003**_

"Hey Shane and Marissa what are you two doing here?" I asked.

"Uh... we were told to come and get Makennah." Marissa said. I turned around confused and Paul smiled.

"Yeah, I want to go out and Shane and Marissa said they would mind her." Paul said. I smiled and Makennah ran up to me.

"Hello Auntie Rissa and Uncle Shane. I just go get my bag." Makennah said. I smiled and let them into the house.

"Oh my goodness, you hung up the family photo!" Marissa said. I turned around and saw the picture of Mom, Dad, Shane, Marissa, Paul, me and Makennah. I grinned and nodded.

"Duh, it's a family photo. It's meant to be hung up." I said. Marissa smiled and then Makennah came down the stairs. She dropped her bag near the stairs and jumped into Shane's arms.

"Uncle Shane, can Bluto come as well?" Makennah asked. Shane smiled and put her down.

"Quickly, go get him; we will meet you out near the car." Shane said. Makennah ran out the back and I hugged Marissa.

"Thank you for minding her." I said.

"No problem we love minding her, she's like our daughter." Marissa said. I nodded and hugged Shane.

"Bye Mommy, bye Daddy!" Makennah cried.

"Hold up Little Miss Mak. Don't we get a kiss?" I asked. Makennah nodded and came over to me. I bent down and I hugged her. She kissed my cheek and smiled. Then she squirmed out of my arms and went over to Paul.

"Bye Daddy." She said. Paul lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"Have fun and don't get in trouble." Paul said, kissing her nose. Makennah nodded and smiled happily. She grabbed Bluto's lead and ran out of the house.

Paul came over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Go get all nicely dressed and I'm taking you out for dinner." Paul whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Love you baby." Paul called out while I was walking up the stairs. I smiled and went into the bathroom.

When I finished getting ready, I walked downstairs and I saw Paul.

"You look amazing." Paul said, standing up. My jaw dropped as I looked him up and down. He looked amazing.

"You look devastatingly sexy." I managed to get out. Paul grinned and pulled me into his arms.

"Come on, we should go before I change my mind." Paul said. I grinned and nodded my head.

"Are you all right?" I asked him. He nodded and walked me out to the car. I got in and watched as he got in the opposite side.

"You ready to go?" Paul asked. I nodded and smiled as he drove off.

Throughout the whole dinner, Paul kept babbling on. I could see he was nervous but I didn't know why.

"Baby, are you all right?" I asked him. He nodded and smiled.

"Are you sure?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm fine baby." Paul said. I nodded and took a scoop of ice cream. I put it in my mouth and stared up at him from underneath my eyelashes. He was watching me and he looked like he was about to be sick.

"Are you gonna eat your ice cream?" I asked him. He shook his head and I smiled.

"How do you feel your storyline is going?" He asked. I swallowed the piece of ice cream I had in my mouth and smiled.

"You brought me here to talk about ah... business?" I asked. Paul shook his head and came around to my side of the table, on one knee.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon, I have been madly in love with you for two years and I want you to be with me forever. I already have Makennah forever, now I want you. You have been my greatest support, through the good times and the bad as I have been for you. You know how much I love you and I will forever love you that much. Stephanie Marie McMahon, will you marry me?" Paul asked, producing a beautiful diamond ring. I stared at him shocked and he gently slid the ring on my finger.

"Don't you usually have to wait until I've said yes to put it on my finger?" I choked out. Paul stood up and I stood up as well.

"Are you saying no then?" He asked. I shook my head and he smiled.

"Yes, I will marry you!" I said. Paul grinned and pulled me into his arms. I pushed my hair out of my face and gently kissed him.

"I love you baby." I said. I heard clapping and I started blushing. Paul looked down at me and smiled.

"Don't tell me you're embarrassed?" He asked. I smiled and shook my head.

"I don't want people to see me crying." I said.

"Let's go home now, are you done eating?" Paul asked. I nodded and he went and paid for the bill. I met him out near the car and I was still smiling.

"Does Dad know?" I asked him.

"Not exactly, I asked if I could marry you around your birthday and he agreed. Basically, only Shane and Marissa know and that's because I needed to tell them so they would agree to mind Makennah." Paul said.

"I love the ring baby, thank you!" I said. Paul nodded and I placed my hand on his thigh.

"I'm just relieved that you said yes. For a second there, you had me freaking out." Paul said. I smiled and squeezed his thigh.

"I am still in shock. Did Makennah know?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was there when I got the ring. She is super excited." Paul said. I smiled and nodded my head. We pulled in the driveway and I sat in the car for a few seconds. Paul came around to my side and opened the door.

"Are you all right baby?" Paul asked. I nodded and he smiled.

"We need to tell my Mom and Dad tomorrow at the family dinner." I said. Paul nodded and helped me out of the car.

"We will tell them tomorrow." Paul promised. I smiled and nodded my head happily.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" I said to Paul he grinned and nodded.

"Stop delaying us and let's get inside!" He said. I laughed and followed him inside, excited and happy.


	17. I Don't Wanna Visit Them

_**I Don't Wanna Visit Them, They Don't Love Me**_

_**March 13th, 2003**_

"Makennah, are you ready? We're going to visit Daddy's family." I called out. Makennah trudged down the stairs and frowned at me.

"I don't wanna go." She said.

"Tough luck young Missy, you're going." Paul said. Makennah crossed her arms over her chest and scowled. She walked out to the car and I saw her face temporarily light up when she saw Bluto in the backseat. Then she turned around and her sad face was back.

"How long are we staying there?" She asked me.

"I think we are staying a week." I said.

"Mommy, they don't like me, I want to stay here. Can I stay with Poppy and Gamma?" She asked.

"No, Little Miss Mak, you have to come. Daddy's family is so excited to see us and that means all of us." I said. Makennah sighed and nodded her head reluctantly.

"What's up Makennah, you aren't talking?" Paul said when we arrived in New Hampshire.

"I don't wanna visit them, they don't love me." Makennah said. Paul sighed and bent down in front of her.

"They do love you Makennah, you are just a very special girl and it takes a while for people to get used to you." Paul said. I nodded my head and she looked up at me.

"You sure they love me?" Makennah asked. I could see the uncertainty in her eyes and Paul smiled.

"You are my daughter and part of my family. They have to love you, just as they have to love me." Paul said. Makennah sighed but nodded her head.

"Look, you can stay with me all day all right?" Paul said. She nodded and I got Bluto out of the car.

"Mak, come hold Bluto's lead." I said. She came over to me and grabbed his lead. Paul's parents came out and smiled at us. I grinned and Makennah hid behind me.

"Makennah, come here to Nanna Pat!" Patricia said. Makennah peeked out from behind my legs and looked her up and down.

"Makennah, go to her baby girl, she just wants to give you a hug." Paul said. Makennah nodded and ran up to her.

"Hi Nanna Pat." She said, giving her a hug. I smiled and saw Bluto's lead slip out of her grasp. Paul managed to grab him and brought him over to me.

"Here, I'm still getting our bags out of the car." Paul said. I nodded and followed him over the backseat of my car.

"Baby, what if she doesn't get along with Neysa again?" I asked. Paul chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"I am sure they will get along." Paul said. I bit my lip and then I heard Neysa cry out. I looked up and saw Makennah look up excitedly.

"Neysa," Makennah said. Neysa ran past Makennah and hugged Paul.

"Go say hi to your cousin." Paul said. Neysa looked over at Makennah and raised her eyebrows.

"Uncle Paul, she's weird!" Neysa whined. I coughed and Neysa smiled sweetly up at me.

"Hi Auntie Steph," Neysa said. I smiled and saw Makennah looking down at the ground.

"No!" She yelled.

"Makennah Jade McMahon, get your little butt out here now." Paul said angrily.

"Paul, just let me handle her." I murmured, placing my hand on his arm.

"I'm not coming out till we are going home." Makennah said. Paul opened his mouth again but I placed my hand over it.

"Paul, please. I know you love her and you want to set her straight but I think this is a job for her Mommy." I said. Paul nodded and walked out of the room.

"If you're not coming out of there Makennah, can I come in? Daddy isn't in here. It will just be me and you." I said. I heard the door click and Makennah's eyes peered out.

"Fine, but just you Mommy." She said. I nodded and quickly slipped inside.

"Did I make them angry?" She asked.

"No, you didn't make them angry Little Miss Mak." I said.

"Why do they hate me then?" Makennah said. I could see her eyes watering and I bit my lip to stop myself from crying.

"They don't hate you baby girl. They aren't used to you, Makennah. Just give them some time." I murmured. Makennah nodded and started crying.

"Come on, we'll go downstairs and take Daddy's phone so we can call Gamma, or Poppy or Auntie Marissa or even Uncle Shane. Or you can call Uncle Shawn." I said. Makennah nodded and grabbed my hand gently.

When we walked downstairs, I saw Paul look up. He looked as though he had been crying. Makennah ran over to him and smiled.

"Daddy, can I please have your phone?" Makennah asked. Paul gave her his phone and then he walked outside.

"Makennah, I'll call Poppy's number for you and you can sit here and talk to him while Mommy talks to Daddy all right?" I said. Makennah nodded and I sat her on the sofa next to Patricia. I dialled Dad's number and gave her the phone back. Then I walked outside and heard Paul sobbing.

"Hey, do you want some company?" I asked him. He nodded and I sat down next to him.

"I'm not cut out for this parenting thing." Paul finally said.

"Yes you are baby; you have been great for the almost two years. Makennah idolises you baby, you are her Daddy." I said. Paul shook his head and I rubbed his thigh.

"You need to stop worrying and get it out of your mind. Come here." I said. Paul leaned over and I surprised him with a kiss. My tongue easily gained entry and I explored his mouth. He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me into his lap. I ran one of my hands through his hair and rested the other one on his bicep. He pulled back and I whimpered. He planted soft kisses up and down my neck and I sighed heavily.

"Paul, is that you?" I heard a woman say. Paul broke away from me and looked over my shoulder.

"Oh, hi Natalie," Paul said.

"I see some habits never die. I remember when it was us two sitting up there like that." Natalie said. I turned around and looked this girl up and down. She had blonde hair and beautiful green eyes and she was very pretty.

"I'm going to check on Makennah." I said, clambering off Paul.

"You have a daughter?" I heard Natalie say.

"Uh, yeah, she's five years old. What about you? I heard you had a baby." Paul said, just as I slammed the door shut.

"Yes Poppa. No, I'm not saying that to Mommy. Nah, I won't get in trouble. Nah! Mommy, tell Poppy that I'm not going to get into trouble!" Makennah said when she spotted me. I took the phone off of her and heard Dad laughing.

"Dad, what are you telling her to say?" I asked.

"Well, I asked her where you were and she said that you and Paul were having 'Mommy and Daddy time'. I told her to interrupt you two or I would never let you guys see Paul again." Dad laughed.

"Dad, don't say that to her, Paul and I are getting married so whether you like it or not, we will be seeing him all the time." I said. Dad laughed and I smiled.

"All right, put my Princess on the phone." Dad said.

"I'm already on the phone." I laughed. Dad chuckled as well and I looked over at Makennah.

"Put my Princess-in-training on the phone." Dad said. I nodded and gave the phone back to Makennah.

"Where is Paul?" Patricia asked.

"Paul is outside talking to Natalie." I said. Patricia frowned and pointed to the door.

"I don't trust that girl at all, go out there and sit with him." Patricia said. I nodded and walked back out onto the verandah.

"You mind if I stay out here?" I asked Paul. He shook his head and motioned to his lap. I sat down on top of him again as he and Natalie continued talking.

"So, you're getting married then?" Natalie said. Paul smiled and nodded happily.

"I sure am to the woman of my dreams." He said happily, rubbing my thighs. I smiled and looked over at Natalie. The front door swung open and Makennah skipped out.

"Here's your phone Daddy. Oh Mommy, Poppy told me to give you this." She said, leaning over and kissing my cheek.

"He told me to give Daddy something too but I don't want to." Makennah said. I nodded my head and she wrapped her arms around Paul's neck.

"Neysa just gave me a hug." She said.

"That's good baby girl, go ask her if she wants to play with Bluto." Paul said. Makennah nodded and ran back inside. Natalie glared at me and I stared back at her. I moved closer to Paul and she rolled her eyes.

"Opening your legs wider on him will not take his eyes off of mine." She said. I bit my lip and looked down at Paul. He was still staring at her. I got off of him and went inside.

"Nice to know you're more interested in her than your own fiancée!" I said. I ran across to his room and slammed the door. I locked it and lay in his bed.

"No, that was my fault. Mom, leave her alone! What, you think I like hurting my family? Whatever you think, just leave her alone. Please." Paul said angrily. I looked over at the time and saw it was ten p.m. Makennah would already be in bed and I could tell Paul was tired.

"Yes Mom, I understand. I'm a horrible father and now I'm a horrible fiancé. Thanks for the pep talk." Paul said. I walked over to the door and quietly unlocked it. Then I went back into bed. I rolled over to face the wall and heard the door quietly open.

"I know you're not asleep baby. I want to say sorry. I just came in to get changed and then I'm sleeping on the sofa." Paul said. I rolled over and stared at him.

"You don't have to sleep out there. We're adults; I can sleep in the same bed with you." I whispered drowsily.

"Do you want me to stay here with you?" Paul asked. I nodded and he got on the bed. He wrapped his arms around me and I smiled.

The rest of the week flew by smoothly. Makennah and Neysa were getting along fine and everyone seemed to accept her now. Paul and I hadn't fought either. He would never let me leave his sight actually. I found it cute but Paul's Mom and sister got a bit irritated.

"The man's in love; let him be." Paul's Dad would say. I'd smiled and sneak in hugs and kisses any chance I could. All in all, the week was... eventful.


	18. Marissa's Birthday

_**Marissa's Birthday**_

**_July 4__th__, 2003_**

"Happy birthday Marissa!" I said, walking into the room with a big wrapped present. Shane looked up at me and he looked sad.

"What's up?" I asked.

"Marissa has been sick all morning. I don't know what to say. You know what's up; can you go talk to her?" I nodded and handed the present to Paul. I gently kissed him and walked upstairs.

"Rissa?" I said. I opened the bathroom door and saw her lying on the ground.

"I can't lose this baby too." She murmured.

"You're not gonna." I said to her. I lay on the ground next to her and I smiled.

"Rissa, I promise you." I said. She nodded and turned on her side.

"Happy thirtieth birthday!" I said. Marissa smiled and I placed my hand on her stomach.

"Marissa, this little baby, is a blessing. This little one has too much to live for." I said. Marissa nodded and sat up.

"Are you still throwing up?" I asked her. She shook her head and I smiled.

"Get in a shower and I will clean up your room." I said. She nodded and I walked out of the bathroom.

"Yuck, my brother is a slob." I said. I heard someone laugh and looked over at the door to see Paul standing there.

"What?" I said.

"Shane asked me to come and check on you." He said, coming over to me.

"We'll be down in a minute." I said. Paul nodded and pulled me in for a kiss.

"Do you guys have to be all over each other?" Marissa grumbled, coming out of the bathroom.

"Is Shane holding back?" I asked.

"Yes, ever since last week!" She exclaimed. I laughed and walked over to her.

"I'd share Paul but I love him too much." I said. She rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand.

"Let's go downstairs." She said. I nodded and we went downstairs.

"Come with me for a second." Paul whispered in my ear. I grabbed his hand and he took me down to the spare bedroom that we always shared. I held onto his hands and smiled.

"Come on, I'm not going to bite." He murmured.

"What if I want you to?" I asked.

"Hmm, then I would definitely oblige." Paul said, pulling me closer to him.

"I don't want to do this right now." I murmured.

"What is it like, McMahon Hold Back Week? I understand where Rissa is coming from." Paul said, running his hand through his hair.

"Paul, listen to me!" I said, grabbing his arm. He jerked away from me and I ran to step in front of him again.

"I don't want to listen to you!" He said. I pushed myself into his arms and crushed my mouth against his.

"You don't want to listen to me huh? That's gotta change if you want to be my husband forever and ever." I murmured against his lips.

"You love me how I am so you wouldn't want me to change." Paul said. I raised my eyebrows and kissed him again.

"I just want you to change that little bit. Remember, I am a woman and I can make you suffer." I said. Paul mocked scared and pulled me over to the bed.

"Okay, I'll listen to you." He murmured.

"Mommy and Daddy where were you? Auntie Marissa already opened her present!" Makennah said. I looked over at Marissa and she smiled.

"Thank you so much, although you didn't need to get me all those clothes. And I really love this bracelet. If you were closer to me I'd hit you!" Marissa said.

"Daddy chose the bracelet for you and Mommy was so shocked that he chose something so pretty." Makennah interjected. Paul smiled and Marissa looked over at him.

"Thank you." She said. He nodded his head and walked over to us.

"Us non-blood-related McMahon's, we need to stick together!" Paul said. I laughed and so did Shane.

"You wish you were blood-related McMahon's that's why!" Shane said.

"Hey, I am a blood-related McMahon now!" Marissa said. Shane nodded and gently kissed her.

"That is right, you are too!" He smiled. I laughed and Paul and I walked over to the lounge. We sat down and I rested my hand on his thigh. I played with the hem of his shorts and he gently grabbed my hand. I smiled and watched as Makennah started talking to Marissa and Shane. They were going to be great parents, I could already tell.

After spending all day at Shane and Marissa's, we'd decided to stay the night. I was in the middle of a conversation with Marissa when Paul came out shirtless.

"Hey Marissa, do you like what my fiancé is wearing?" Paul asked. Marissa raised her eyebrows and I stifled my laughter.

"Look, I know you're the birthday girl, but I want to go to sleep and I need some cuddles. Stephanie, say goodnight to Marissa." Paul said. I rolled my eyes and hugged her.

"He's just in the mood." I whispered.

"Haha, don't worry Paul. Even though Shane has gone to bed, we'll be up all night too." Marissa said. Paul grinned and started dragging me back to the bedroom. I turned around and tripped and we fell over. I laughed and Paul stood up straight away. He picked me up and carried me into the room.

"What baby?" I asked, breathlessly.

"I think Shane and Rissa could see up my pants." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I don't think they would have been even looking in that direction." I said. Paul nodded and started unbuttoning my shirt.

"Hey, I wanted to wear my shirt." I said. Paul shook his head and pulled it off.

"Whoops, it's too late now." He said. I rolled my eyes as his lips met mine again.

"Paul, we need to stop for a few days." I murmured into his ear as we lay there panting.

"Why?" He asked, rolling over to look at me.

"I'm really sore and I'm worried. I have got a Doctor's appointment when we get back home." I said.

"Oh, okay baby. I understand, come here." Paul said. I laid my head against his sweaty chest and he rubbed my arm.

"Go to sleep baby, we need some rest." Paul said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I slowly drifted off to soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"Mommy, are we going home today?" Makennah asked.

"Do you want to go home?" I asked. Makennah nodded and rubbed her eyes.

"Did you sleep last night?" I asked. She shook her head and I frowned.

"A little bit but I got scared. I went to your room but the door was locked." Makennah murmured. I nodded and held my arms out.

"All right, we'll go home today. How about for now, you go back into your room and go to sleep?" I asked. Makennah shook her head and I looked around.

"Hang on a second, I'll be right back." I murmured. She nodded and I went back into mine and Paul's bedroom. Paul was still fast asleep so I walked over to him and gently pulled back the covers.

"What are you doing?" He groaned.

"Makennah didn't get any sleep last night so I was checking that you aren't naked. You know, so your daughter can come get some sleep. We're leaving today by the way." I said. Paul nodded and closed his eyes again. I ran my hand through his hair and left the room.

"Mak, you can go sleep with Daddy." I said. Makennah nodded and ran to the room.

"Stephanie, can you come with Marissa again?" Shane asked. I nodded and walked upstairs to the bathroom. Marissa was sick again.

"Man, I hate morning sickness." She groaned. I smiled and rubbed her back.

"Thanks for doing this Steph." Marissa murmured. I nodded and smiled.

"Do you want to come to the doctor's with me? I don't want to go with Shane." Marissa murmured.

"All right, let me go get ready." I murmured. She nodded and I walked out of the bathroom.

"We're going to go now." I said in the afternoon. Marissa nodded and stood up to hug me.

"We'll see you on Makennah's birthday if not earlier." Marissa said. I nodded and kissed her cheek.

"Just make sure you keep taking your medication. And feel free to come over and visit any time." I said. Marissa nodded and I hugged Shane tightly.

"Be nice to her big brother, she's just nervous and scared. And make sure she takes her medication all the time." I said. He nodded and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks so much Stephanie. Have a safe drive back." He said. I nodded and turned to see Makennah still sleeping in Paul's arms.

"Call us when you get home." Shane said. I nodded and we went out the front. Paul put Makennah in the back seat and I watched him. He turned around and placed his hand softly on my neck. I closed my eyes and he smiled.

"I'll drive baby." He said. I nodded and we got in the car. He got in and looked over at me. Then he drove off, heading for Connecticut.


	19. Hen's Night

_**Hen's Night**_

_**22nd October, 2003**_

"Hey guys!" I said, hugging Jessica and Amanda as they walked in. They both smiled and continued on into my living room.

We were going out on the town tonight. I was getting married in three days and I was full of excitement. My friends decided that I needed a night out before I officially married Paul.

"Where is Makennah?" Jessica asked. Makennah walked into the room dressed ready for bed and she had her teddy bear in her arms.

"Mommy, is Gamma minding me tonight?" She asked. I nodded and held my arms out.

"Don't be home too late; you gotta take me to school tomorrow. Daddy promised you would." Makennah said, walking over and hugging me. I hugged her back and smiled.

"I will be here and ready to take you to school." I said, kissing her forehead.

"Speaking of Linda, where is she?" Jessica asked as Rachel and Marissa walked into the lounge room.

"She'll be here soon, Dad needed help with something." I said. Jessica nodded and Makennah rested her head on my shoulder.

"Linda is here, let's go ladies!" Rachel screamed. Makennah looked up at me and I lifted her up.

"Goodnight Little Miss Mak, I will see you in the morning and I will take you to school." I said. Makennah nodded and I took her upstairs to her bedroom.

"Gamma will come up and read you a story. I love you honey." I said. Makennah nodded and smiled.

"Love you too Mommy, have a good night." She said. I smiled and nodded my head. I went downstairs and smiled at Mom.

"She is waiting for you to read her a story." I said.

"Okay, have a good night honey." Mom said. I nodded and was dragged out the door by Rachel and Marissa.

We got to a club and I was instantly given a drink and a tiara that said 'Bride-to-be'. I started dancing with Marissa and she laughed at me.

"How's my little niece or nephew going?" I shouted.

"All right, I'm getting kicked at the moment. Here, feel." She said. I placed my hand on her belly and I felt the baby kicking.

"That is amazing!" I said. She nodded and looked over at our table.

"I need to sit down, my legs are getting sore." She yelled. I nodded and followed her over to the table. Marissa pulled out her water bottle and started drinking.

"Oh no, the boys are here!" Jessica screamed. I looked over at the door and saw Paul, Shane, Mark, Shawn and a couple more of Paul's friends. I started laughing and Rachel came up.

"You, come and dance with me now. I don't want you even thinking about dancing with your fiancé." She said. I smiled and followed her down to the dance floor. She pulled me close to her and we started dancing.

"May I ask for a dance with the beautiful bride-to-be?" I heard Shawn say. I turned around and smiled at Shawn.

"Yes you may Shawn." I said, grabbing his hand. He pulled me tightly to him and looked over my shoulder.

"Paul has been trying to get to you all night so he is glaring at me right now. Every time he is close, someone comes forward and starts dancing with you." Shawn laughed.

"That's because the girls have forbidden me to dance with him." I laughed. Shawn nodded and spun me around.

"I think that you should make him wait until a slow song comes on." Shawn said. I nodded and hugged him tightly. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Shane.

"Let me finish this dance with Shawn and then I will dance with you big brother." I said. Shane nodded and I saw him walk over to sit with Marissa.

Finally, the song _**My Best Friend **_by _**Tim McGraw **_came on and I looked around for Paul. I wanted to dance with him now I couldn't be away from him any longer.

"Mark, where is Paul?" I called out. Mark was dancing with his own wife Sara by that point but he looked around.

"I have no idea." He said. I nodded and turned to walk back to the table when I felt two warm arms wrap around me.

"What, even after I finally get to you, I don't get a dance?" Paul murmured in my ear. I smiled and turned around.

"I was looking for you." I said. Paul nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I so can't wait until we get married." I whispered.

"I so can't wait until we get married either." Paul replied, pressing his lips against my forehead.

"Aren't hens and bucks nights supposed to be separate?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't think you girls would be here." Paul said. I smiled and pressed my lips against his.

"We didn't think you guys would show up." I said. Paul laughed and pulled me tighter to him.

"At least I get to practice dancing with you before our wedding day. I think that this is the first time we have ever danced together." Paul said. I nodded and rested my head against his chest.

"We do much more fun things than dancing. I'm gonna get out of here after this dance. I am taking Makennah to school tomorrow so I need to get some sleep." I said.

"You mind if I stay out here a while longer?" Paul asked. I shook my head and smiled.

"As long as you come home tonight, so we can spend one last night together. Are you taking Makennah to New York with you tomorrow afternoon?" I asked. Paul nodded and the song ended.

"Aren't you going to go?" Paul asked. I sighed and nodded my head. Paul raised his eyebrows and moved one of his arms so only one of his hands was on my back.

"Stephanie, release," He said. I pulled him into a kiss and heard people cheering.

"Steph, let's go. If we don't get you home now, you won't be waking up in time to take Makennah to school." Marissa said. I pulled away from Paul and nodded.

"See you when you get home." I said to Paul. He nodded and I winked at him. Then I grabbed Marissa's hand and we left the club.

"Wow, you should have seen you guys dancing together. You are definitely meant for each other." Marissa said whilst we were in the car. I smiled and laughed.

"I think the same about you and Shane. Especially now, that you're pregnant. He didn't let you out of his eyesight tonight." I said.

"Yeah, Paul and Shane actually hunted us down. Shane said he wanted to make sure that I was okay and Paul wanted to see what you were up to." Marissa said. I laughed and nodded my head.

"That definitely sounds like Shane and Paul." I said. Marissa rolled her eyes and we got back to my house.

"Well, you know where you and Shane are sleeping. I'm just going to go straight to bed. Mom is probably asleep by now as well." I said. Marissa nodded and we walked into the house. I walked upstairs to my bedroom whilst Marissa went to hers. I got into bed and fell asleep straight away.

"Stephanie, are you awake baby?" I heard Paul say.

"Not really," I murmured. I heard Paul chuckle and he shifted me over some.

"You really are a bed hog." He said. I felt him get into bed behind me and his arm came over me.

"What's the time?" I murmured.

"Four a.m." He replied, kissing the back of my neck.

"Okay, did you enjoy yourself?" I asked.

"It would have been better if you had spent the whole night with me. Go back to sleep baby. I love you." Paul said.

"Love you too." I replied, closing my eyes again.

"Mommy, time to get up now," Makennah said. I opened my eyes and looked at my daughter.

"All right Little Miss Mak, I'm up." I said. Makennah nodded her head and grinned.

"Daddy looks very tired." She said. I turned to look at him and nodded my head.

"Well Daddy got home very late. Come on, we don't want to wake him up. He has got to get his rest so you guys can go to New York this afternoon." I said. Makennah nodded and I grabbed a dress.

"I'll get in a shower. Get changed and when I get out I will make you breakfast." I said. Makennah nodded and I went into the bathroom.

When I took her to school, she ran to her classroom and put her bag down on the ground. Then she ran back over to me and jumped into my arms.

"I'm gonna miss you Mommy!" She said.

"I'm going to be in New York tomorrow afternoon. I would be coming with you but I have got a meeting tomorrow morning. I will probably be there around lunchtime. I love you Little Miss Mak." I said. Makennah nodded and kissed me.

"I love you too Mommy, tell Daddy to remember Bluto and I will see you tomorrow." Makennah said. I nodded and waved to her as she ran off to play with her friends.

"I'm going to miss you Paul." I said, wrapping my arms around him.

"Baby, you'll see me tomorrow." Paul said, manoeuvring out of my arms and I nodded my head.

"Call me when you get there all right? I love you." I said.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow baby." He said. I nodded and he gently kissed me. Then he got in the car and drove off. I walked back inside the house and looked around. Tonight would be great; I would have the house to myself so I could get some things done. And I was getting married in two days. It couldn't get much greater than that.


	20. The Reception

_**The Reception**_

_**25th October, 2003**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Mr and Mrs Paul Levesque!" Mom announced over the microphone. I smiled as Paul and I walked out to clapping and cheering. Paul looked down at me and I smiled proudly.

"Mrs Stephanie Levesque!" He whispered in my ear. I laughed as we sat down.

"Come on, give her a kiss!" I heard Shawn yell out. I smiled and he leant over. We kissed and then I pulled away.

"Mommy you look so pretty!" Makennah said. I smiled and lifted her onto my lap. She played with my necklace and someone called her name out. She turned around and I saw her friend from school running up. She had insisted that he come so we invited him and his parents.

"Alex!" She cried, jumping off my lap. His parents came forward and smiled.

"Congratulations Stephanie and Paul, and thank you for inviting us although it wasn't really necessary." Alex's Mom, Janelle said. I shrugged and smiled.

"Makennah insisted and thank you very much. Besides, Makennah loves playing with Alex. I also want to thank you for taking her while we go on our honeymoon." I said.

"It is the least we could do. Whenever you need a babysitter, we will be glad to mind her." Janelle said. I smiled and they walked off. Paul leaned over and tilted my head to the side so I was blocking everyone's view. Then he moved closer and gently nibbled on my ear. I smiled and placed my arm on his bicep.

"Naughty, naughty," I murmured. He chuckled and I gasped as I felt him bite just a bit harder. I pulled back and kissed him.

"We have time for that on the honeymoon." I said. He nodded his head and smiled. Dad came over to me and I stood up. He hugged me tightly and I smiled.

"Baby girl, I am so proud to be your Daddy right now!" Dad said. I smiled and pulled back to look at him.

"I loved Paul first though!" He said. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Yes, I understand." I said.

"So, I want his children first." Dad said. I laughed and hugged him again.

"Nice try Daddy, but I'm the one getting them. You'll just be Poppy Mac." I said.

"No, I'll just be Poppy," He said. I smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Move out of the way and let me get to our daughter!" I heard Mom say. Dad moved and Mom hugged me.

"Congratulations baby girl." She said. I nodded and hugged her.

"I love you Mommy." I said.

"I love you too, look at you, you're all grown up!" She said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"All right it is time for the traditional Daddy-Daughter Dance. Vince and Stephanie, will you please step up?" Mom said. I got up and met Dad on the dance floor. _**Lonestar's Let Them Be Little **_started playing and I smiled. Dad had chosen this song out himself.

_**I can remember when**_

_**You fit in the palm of my hand**_

_**Felt so good in it**_

_**No bigger than a minute**_

_**How it amazes me**_

_**You're changing with every blink**_

_**Faster than a flower blooms**_

_**You grow up all too soon so**_

_**Let them be little**_

_**Cause they're only that way for a while**_

_**Give them hope**_

_**Give them praise**_

_**Give them love every day**_

_**Let them cry, let them giggle**_

_**Let them sleep in the middle**_

_**Oh, just let them be little**_

_**I've never felt so much**_

_**In one little tender touch**_

_**I live for those kisses**_

_**Your prayers and your wishes**_

_**And now that you're teaching me**_

_**Things only a child can see**_

_**Every night while we're on our knees**_

_**All I ask is please**_

_**Let them be little**_

_**Cause they're only that way for a while**_

_**Give them hope**_

_**Give them praise**_

_**Give them love every day**_

_**Let them cry, let them giggle**_

_**Let them sleep in the middle**_

_**Oh, just let them be little**_

_**So innocent**_

_**My precious soul**_

_**You turn around**_

_**It's time to let them go so**_

_**Let them be little**_

_**Cause they're only that way for a while**_

_**Give them hope**_

_**Give them praise**_

_**Give them love every day**_

_**Let them cry, let them giggle**_

_**Let them sleep in the middle**_

_**Oh, just let them be little**_

_**Let them be little**_

I looked up at Dad and saw that he was crying. I smiled and hugged him tightly.

"I love you baby girl." He said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"Look, over there." He said, turning to the right. I turned and I saw Paul with Makennah in his arms, finishing off their dance as well. I smiled and hugged him tightly. I grinned and walked over to them. Makennah looked at me and smiled.

"Mommy, can we dance?" Makennah asked. I nodded and lifted her out of Paul's arms. Paul bent over and kissed me.

"Let's go for an upbeat song huh?" I asked. Makennah nodded and I motioned to the DJ. He nodded and I smiled as **Shine On **by **Rascal **came on. Makennah absolutely loved this song. She squealed and hugged me tightly.

"Mommy, it's my favourite song!" Makennah squealed. I nodded and we spun around the dance floor. After the song finished, we went and sat down. Paul was dancing with Shane and everyone was in hysterics. I smiled and Makennah was frowning.

"Why are Daddy and Uncle Shane dancing?" She asked. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders.

"They think they are being funny." I said. Makennah shook her head and then Mark came up to us.

"You wanna dance with Uncle Mark?" Mark asked her. Makennah nodded and he lifted her up. I smiled as they spun towards the dance floor.

"All right, the Bride and Groom are going on their honeymoon now!" Dad yelled out. Everyone went silent as Paul and I got up. Makennah was sleeping on Mark's lap and I smiled at them. He stood up and slipped out one of the side doors with Janelle and Thomas, who was holding Alex in his arms. Paul spun me around and we started walking out the front doors. We got into a limousine and I waved to Mom and Dad. The door shut and I looked over at Paul.

"Are you ready?" He asked. I nodded and leant over to kiss him. He smiled and rubbed my back.

"Today is the start of forever." Paul said. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I'm changing Makennah's last name to Levesque." I said. Paul smiled and hugged me tightly.

"That would be amazing baby." Paul said. I nodded and kissed him.

"You have to get dressed in here by the way." Paul said. I nodded and hugged him again. He held me to him as we drove away, ready for our honeymoon.


	21. I Love You, You Know I Do

_**I Love You, You Know I Do**_

_**January 15th, 2004**_

Having Makennah in school was a blessing sometimes. I missed having my little girl at home but it was getting busier at the office and I needed to be at work a lot. I was working longer hours and I even had to work on my days off which were Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays. This irritated Paul, he wanted me home when he was and I rarely was. Today, I was at the office and I was getting frustrated. I was collating paperwork and had to send it to all different departments. Dad was in a meeting with all talent and I needed to hand out papers to certain people. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Stephanie, we're kinda in the middle of something." Dad said.

"I know it's just... I've got papers for a few of the guys. It will be easier if I can give them to the people now because I've got so much work." I whispered, feeling the blush creep across my cheeks.

"Baby girl, are you all right?" He asked. I nodded and he pulled me into the room.

"Sit down at the desk and take a drink of my water. I'll hand out the papers and they can sign them and you can get them back." He said. I nodded and went over to the desk. Dad went around handing out the papers and I stared down at the papers on his desk. My cell phone started ringing and I answered it.

"Mrs Levesque?" A voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"This is Miss Wright from Greenwich Public School; Makennah Levesque is in the Nurse's office and is complaining of a headache and stomach ache. Would you be willing to come in and pick her up?" Miss Wright said.

"Well, I could probably try to be there in about half-an-hour. Tell her that Mommy loves her and will come and get her soon." I said.

"All right, see you soon." She replied. I shut my cell and sighed.

"Stephanie, have a sip of the water." Dad said. I went to take a sip and I choked.

"I... I have to go!" I said, standing up. I walked over to Paul and held my hand out.

"What do you want?" He asked, gently taking my hand.

"I need the car keys." I said. Paul stood up and took me out of the room.

"Stephanie what's going on?' Paul asked. I put my hand in his pocket and grabbed the keys. I took off and I heard Paul following me.

"Stephanie!" Paul yelled. I turned around and shrugged out of my jacket. I dropped it and went out to our car. I got in and I drove over to Makennah's school.

"Makennah sweetie, you have to stay with Gamma okay?" I said. Makennah nodded and I took her up to Mom's office.

"Can she just lie on your sofa?" I asked Mom. Mom nodded and Makennah went over to the sofa. She lay down and I looked at her. Then I left the room and went down to my office. There was a line of talent and I groaned.

"Look guys, if you have questions go ask Dad. I have so much work to do." I said. They all nodded and left me alone. I went into my office and saw Paul sitting at my desk.

"Paul..." I murmured.

"Do you still love me baby?" Paul asked.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. I unbuttoned my shirt, leaving my camisole singlet on and making sure that it was tucked into my skirt properly. I went and sat behind my desk and turned to look at him.

"Stephanie, do you still love me?" Paul asked. I leant over my desk and held his hand.

"I love you, you know I do." I murmured.

"What happened today and why did you leave?" Paul asked. I stood up and he stood up as well. He came around to me and sat in my seat. I sat on top of him and ran my hands down either side of his face.

"I'm being over-worked. Makennah is miserable because she either has to spend the weekend at a friend's house or here and I have not had a day off since we've come back from our honeymoon. What if I wanted to start trying for a baby? I want you so badly and I haven't been able to have you since our honeymoon." I said. Paul rubbed my side and I started crying. He pulled me closer to him and hugged me tightly.

"Stephanie, you have to stay late to catch up on your work." Pat Patterson said. I stared at him and shook my head.

"I can't." I said.

"Why can't you Stephanie?" Pat asked angrily.

"My daughter is upstairs vomiting in her grandmother's office, crying out for her Mommy and I can't be there with her because I've been working. You're not the CEO or Chairman of this company, you can't tell me to do anything." I said. I went to walk past him and he grabbed my arm. I turned around and slapped his hand away.

"I'm going home. I will be back tomorrow and then I am having my weekend off." I said. Pat just glared at me and started walking with me.

"I am going to talk to your Mother and Father." Pat said. I rolled my eyes and went into Mom's office. Makennah was in there with Paul and he was gently rocking her.

"Where's Linda?" Pat asked.

"She's in a meeting with Vince." Paul said, confused. Pat left the room and I walked over to Paul and Makennah.

"How is she?" I asked.

"She's all right but she's still very sick." Paul replied.

"Baby girl, you might have to come to work with me tomorrow." I said. Makennah looked up and shook her head.

"I'll go to school." She said. I took her from Paul's arms and stood up.

"Come on, we'll go interrupt Gamma and Poppy and I will see if I can stay home with you tomorrow." I said. Makennah wrapped her arms around me tightly and Paul picked her schoolbag and my handbag up.

"Thanks," I murmured. He smiled and placed his hand on my bag, guiding me out of the room. I walked over to Dad's office and saw Pat waiting outside. I smiled and opened the door. I walked in and both Mom and Dad looked up.

"We were just talking about you actually. Pat just came with a complaint about you." Dad said. I nodded and Makennah squirmed out of my arms. She ran to Dad's bathroom and Paul followed her.

"I need tomorrow off to be with her and I have to have my days off again. I love you guys but Makennah hates hanging around here." I said. Dad nodded and smiled.

"Of course, you're back to having Thursdays, Saturdays and Sundays off but I don't want to see you in the office or on the road or Paul back on the road until Makennah is one hundred percent. Do you understand?" Dad said. I nodded and hugged both Mom and Dad.

"Thank you. Paul, let's go home." I said. Paul came out with Makennah following him, her hand grasping his.

I walked into our bedroom that night, after getting Makennah to sleep and yawned.

"Is she sleeping?" Paul asked. I nodded and walked over to the bed. I unzipped my skirt and got out of it. Then I got on the bed and cuddled up to Paul.

"She won't be asleep all night though. We need to take her to the doctors." I said. Paul nodded and kissed me.

"Oh, and we're not going back to work until she is a hundred percent." I murmured. Paul nodded and pulled me closer to him.

"Let's try to get some sleep before she wakes up again. When she does, I'm taking her to the hospital." Paul said. I nodded and closed my eyes. Not even ten minutes later, I heard small footsteps and a door slam shut. I sat up and pulled on a pair of track pants and a jumper. Paul followed suit and we walked down to the bathroom opposite Makennah's room. Makennah was in there vomiting and I walked over to her.

"Paul... she's vomiting blood." I said. Makennah looked up at me and it was running down her chin. I grabbed a tissue and wiped her face.

"Come on Princess, you need to go to the hospital." I said.

"Mrs Levesque, I am Doctor Wright. I am here to update you on your daughter's condition." A Woman said. I stood up and looked down at Paul.

"Sorry, he's tired. He's a professional wrestler and when he's home, he usually likes to sleep." I said. She smiled and nodded.

"That is understandable. Now, we've got everything under control but Makennah has a severe bug so she will be sick for the next week or so. You are able to take her home but she has to be on bed-rest. Is that understandable?" She asked. I nodded and chewed on my lip.

"Can I go in and see her?" I asked. Doctor Wright nodded and smiled.

"She's asking for you." She replied. I smiled and walked into her room.

"Hi Mommy," Makennah said. I walked over to her and got in the bed beside her.

"I love you Mommy." Makennah said.

"I love you too." I replied, kissing the top of her head. She cuddled into my side and I rubbed her back.

I must have drifted off to sleep, as I woke up when I felt my hand being gently squeezed.

"Don't they look peaceful?" I heard Dad say. His lips pressed against my forehead and then I heard a chair scraping.

"I wonder where Paul went, he was in a rush." I heard Mom say.

"I dunno, I suppose they've been here all night, he wanted to go get some sleep." Dad said.

"He should've taken Steph." Mom said.

"Shh... you woke Mommy up!" I heard Makennah say. She tapped my shoulder and I opened my eyes.

"Hello!" She said. I sat up and yawned. I kissed the top of her head and looked over at my parents.

"Sorry baby girl," Dad said. I shrugged and smiled.

"Who got you the massive teddy bear Makennah?" I asked, pointing at the big pink and white teddy bear at the end of the bed.

"Daddy got me it and we called it Stephy!" Makennah said. I smiled and she hugged into me.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" I asked.

"Not too good." She replied. I nodded and got off the bed.

"I'm going to go freshen up." I told her. I kissed the top of her head and went into the bathroom that was hers. I was going to take a quick shower and then just put my clothes on again. I started the water and then I heard knocking.

"What's up?" I called out, going over to the door. I unlocked it and it opened.

"Hey baby," Paul said. I smiled and let him into the bathroom.

"I brought you some fresh clothes." Paul said. I nodded and slipped into the shower.

"Where did you get off to this morning?" I asked.

"I went and got in a shower at home, changed into fresh clothes and brought you, your parents and myself a coffee and Makennah a chocolate milkshake." Paul said, taking his shirt off. I watched him closely as he unzipped his pants.

"You want some company in there?" Paul asked. I smiled my reply as he came in and wrapped his arms around me. I watched the water run over his skin and I smiled.

"I love you." I said, kissing along his collarbone.

"I love you too but I don't think we should do this here. They have security cameras." Paul said. I nodded and pulled away.

"I'll finish washing you." Paul murmured.

"Do you think that is such a good idea?" I asked. Paul nodded and I stood still as his hands ran over me. We finished the shower and got out. I pulled on the dress and we walked out into Makennah's room.

"Eww, Daddy saw Mommy naked!" Makennah said. I laughed and Paul sat down on his chair. I sat on top of him and he ran his hand up and down my thigh.

"Here you go honey." Paul said, passing me a huge thermos.

"Are we sharing the coffee?" I asked. He nodded and I took a sip. A Nurse came in at that moment and smiled at Makennah.

"Here we go sweetheart, can you take this medicine for me?" She asked. Makennah nodded and took it.

"Can I go home now?" Makennah asked.

"Of course, I will get a Doctor to come in." The Nurse replied. We nodded and she left the room.

"Little Miss Mak, if you come home, you have to stay in bed." I said. Makennah nodded and I downed some more coffee. The doctor came in and I signed the release papers. Paul carried Makennah down to the car and Mom and Dad told me that they needed to go to work. I hugged them and then Paul, Makennah and I went home.


	22. Declan James McMahon

_**Declan James McMahon**_

_**13th February 2004**_

"Mommy, Mommy, Auntie Rissa had a boy!" Makennah squealed, running into our bedroom. I looked over at the clock and saw it was six o'clock in the morning.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Makennah gave me the phone and crawled up on the bed.

"Hello?" I murmured.

"Hey Stephanie, are you gonna come see your nephew?" Marissa said, smiling. I sat up and smiled.

"When did you give birth?" I asked.

"I gave birth an hour ago; Makennah wants to see him too so come now." Marissa said.

"All right, we'll be there soon." I said. I put the home phone down and gently woke Paul up.

"You're officially Uncle Paul for the third time." I said. He smiled and rubbed my arm.

"What did Rissa have?" He asked.

"She had a little boy and we're going up there to see her and the baby before I have to go to work and Makennah has to go to school. So get up and get ready." I said. Paul nodded and I looked at Makennah.

"We'll get breakfast up there, you go get changed into your school clothes." I said. Makennah nodded and ran off. I got in a quick shower and changed into clothes for work. Once I got out, we left for the hospital.

"Oh my goodness, look at him!" I cooed when we walked into the room. Marissa smiled and I rushed over. I lifted Makennah up onto the bed and we both looked at the precious little boy in her arms.

"His name is Declan James McMahon." Marissa said. I smiled and looked up at Shane.

"Congratulations Daddy." I said. He smiled and nodded his head.

"Thanks Auntie Steph." He replied. I grinned and moved a bit of his blanket that was covering his face. I laughed and looked up at Shane.

"Shane-O, Dad's genes are way too strong!" I said. Marissa giggled as well as she pressed her finger into the indentation on his chin.

"Hey, he's still a cutie and you have it too Steph!" Marissa said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"So does Makennah." I laughed.

"Do you wanna hold him?" Marissa asked. I nodded and she passed him to me.

"Paul, he's making me clucky!" I said. Paul laughed and came over to us.

"One day baby, one day you'll get your own little baby again." He murmured in my ear. I smiled and he took him from my arms.

"Shane held him for like five seconds and then he asked if we could have another one. I just laughed in his face." Marissa said. I smiled and looked at Paul with our nephew. I heard Makennah huff and I looked back over at Marissa's bed and saw Marissa pull Makennah into a hug.

"You're still my Princess." Marissa said. Makennah smiled and pointed to Declan.

"Can I hold him?" She asked. Paul took him back over to the bed and let Makennah hold her cousin. He came back to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"He's gorgeous." He murmured in my ear. I grinned and turned around to face him.

"No little baby for us just yet. We will wait until next year to start trying." I said. Paul nodded and kissed me.

"All right, we have to get Makennah off to school and I have to go to work." I said.

"Can you tell Mom and Dad? Dad's disconnected the home phone and both their cells are off." Shane said. I nodded and smiled.

"Let me take a picture of you three together." I said, bringing out my digital camera. Shane moved closer to Marissa and Declan and I took the picture.

"Wait, can me, Paul and Makennah get a picture with him as well?" I asked. Marissa nodded and I passed Shane the camera. He took a picture of all four of us and then I put Declan back in Marissa's arms.

"We'll come back this afternoon." I said. Marissa nodded and we left the room.

"How cute is your cousin Makennah?" I asked.

"He's really cute." She replied.

"I wonder why they were here, and she gave birth in Connecticut?" I said to Paul.  
"Oh, Shane said he had to come to WWE Headquarters and seeing as she was due tomorrow, he didn't want to take risks. They arrived last night." Paul said. I nodded and we went out to our car.

"You mind if I tag along and help you out at work today?" Paul said. I nodded and smiled.

"Where have you guys been this morning?" I said, walking into Dad's office and seeing him and Mom.

"We've been setting up for this interview. Do you know where Shane is?" Dad asked. I nodded and smiled.

"He's not coming in today." I said. Dad's face contorted into anger and I laughed.

"He has a good reason Dad, don't be hard on him. Here, I have proof." I said. I walked over to him and showed him the picture of Shane, Marissa and Declan.

"I'll take over this interview Mom and Dad, and I'll be fine. You and Mom need to go meet your Grandson." I said. Mom smiled and both she and Dad rushed out of the room. I walked over to Dad's desk and picked up the papers.

"You ready to do this interview with me?" I asked Paul. He nodded and looked around.

"I do need a suit though." He said.

"I've got a few of your suits down in my office. I ordered you some new ones and I never got around to bringing them back home." I said. Paul smiled and came over to gently kiss me.

"I'll be back in a few seconds." He said. I nodded and he left the room.

Paul and I pulled the interview off perfectly and I knew Mom and Dad were happy. I knew what to talk about and what not to. Mom and Dad needed this day off; after all, Declan was their first grandson.

"We're done for the day. Let's go get Makennah and then we will go back to the hospital." I said. Paul nodded in agreement and we left the office. We drove past the school just as the bell was ringing and I pulled up out the front. We rushed in and I saw people staring at us and how formal we were looking. We got to Makennah's class and she squealed when she came out.

"Mommy and Daddy," She said, running over to us. I lifted her up and spun her around.

"You come from work?" She asked. I nodded and smiled.

"Mr and Mrs Levesque, do you mind if I have a word?" I turned around and saw Miss Thomas, Makennah's teacher.

"Makennah sweetie, go sit over on the chairs, we'll be out in a second." I said. Makennah nodded and went over to the chairs.

"What's up Miss Thomas?" I asked.

"I'm a little worried about Makennah. Since she came back from her illness, she hasn't been performing to the best of her capabilities." Miss Thomas said.

"Would there be a reason why?" I asked.

"Well, she is especially sad on Mondays, Tuesdays and Fridays. Is there a reason for her to be sad these days?" Miss Thomas said.

"Uh, those are the days I'm not at home. I'm a professional wrestler see and I travel a lot. I'm only home Wednesdays, Thursdays and Friday mornings." Paul said.

"I understand. I suggest that you talk to Makennah about this. She must miss her Daddy. And there is something else. Although, after learning that you are a professional wrestler, this is understandable. Makennah doesn't exactly, get along with everyone. She will take the name-calling and such to a certain point. One day, I heard one of the little boys say something to her and she got up and kicked him in the shins." Miss Thomas said.

"What did he say?" I asked, looking out the door at Makennah. She was talking to another little boy and he was pointing in at Paul.

"Well, he said that her Daddy didn't love her, that's why he's never home." Miss Thomas said. I heard knocking on the door and I looked over. Makennah was being dragged into the room by the little boy and she was crying.

"Miss Thomas, she hit me!" The boy said.

"Makennah, why did you hit him?" I asked.

"He said what Daddy, you, Gamma, Poppa and Uncle Shane do is not real." Makennah said. I smiled and pulled her into my arms.

"I know how to deal with this. Makennah, say sorry to the boy and let's get out of here." I said. She apologised and we left.

When we got to the hospital, Mom and Dad were still there. Makennah was upset about what had happened at school and I pulled her over to a corner of the room by myself.

"When I was little, I used to do the same thing to people that would say stuff about my family. I would get in so much trouble and that's when Poppy had this same conversation with me." I said. Makennah nodded and looked back at Vince.

"Baby girl, there are lots of people in this world that don't believe anything. Do you believe in what Daddy, Gamma, Poppy, Uncle Shane and I do?" I asked. Makennah nodded and I smiled.

"It's people like you and the rest of your family that make things so special. People that don't believe in anything are just missing out. You should just ignore them and let them miss out." I said. Makennah nodded and hugged me.

"And no more fighting." I said. Makennah nodded and I took her over to the bed.

"Feeling better now Mak?" Paul asked. Makennah nodded and Marissa placed Declan in her arms. Makennah smiled and kissed the top of her cousin's head.

"Makennah just asked if we were going to have babies." Paul said, walking into the bedroom. I laughed and sat up.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"I said that we've already got one baby so we might have to wait a little bit. She was a bit unhappy but I promised that she would get a baby sister or brother." Paul said. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"Let's get some sleep. I love you." Paul murmured. I smiled and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you too." I replied. I laid there until I heard him softly snoring and went off to sleep as well.


	23. Wrestlemania XX

_**Wrestlemania XX**_

_**March 14th, 2004**_

"Daddy, do you have to lose tonight?" Makennah asked.

"Don't you think Chris deserves it Makennah?" Paul asked. Makennah nodded and held her arms out.

"Can I hold the belt?" Makennah asked. Paul nodded and passed her the belt. She dropped it and smiled. Paul took it back off of her and Makennah ran over to Chris Benoit.

"Chris, don't hurt my Daddy." Makennah said. Chris smiled and bent down to face her.

"I promise you I won't hurt him." Chris said. Makennah nodded and kissed his cheek. Mark walked into catering and Makennah smiled.

"Uncle Mark!" Makennah squealed. She ran over to him and he lifted her up.

"Hello Makennah, I haven't seen you here in a while." Mark said, hugging her tightly.

"Mommy and Daddy promised and I get tomorrow off of school!" She said. Mark smiled and spun her around. Makennah squealed and I walked over to them.

"Where's Sara and Chasey?" I asked.

"They're at home. Sara didn't want to come this year." He said. I nodded and smiled.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Makennah called out. I turned around and saw her with Mark and Glen (known as Kane).

"What's up baby girl?" I asked.

"Can I go out for ice cream with Uncle Mark and Glen?" Makennah asked.

"I swear young Miss; you are constantly going out for ice cream." I said.

"Come on Steph." Mark said.

"Yeah, come on Steph." Glen replied. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head.

"Bring her back soon though." I said. Mark nodded and grinned. They left and Paul wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey you," Paul said. I smiled and turned to face him.

"Hey yourself," I said. Paul looked around and started pulling me down the hallway.

"Hang on a second; you're Hunter while we're here." I said.

"Well, Hunter wants to make love with his boss." Paul said. I raised my eyebrows and he pushed me into a room.

"Behind closed doors, I'm Paul." He said. I smiled and wrapped my arms around him.

"Fair enough..." I replied. He pressed his lips against mine and I became powerless to stop him.

"Mommy, can I sit with you and watch the match?" Makennah asked. I nodded and she jumped on my lap. Paul walked past us and I stood up.

"Baby," I said. He turned around and nodded his head at me.

"I love you be careful," I said. He nodded and pressed his lips against mine. Then he kissed Makennah and walked through to the gorilla position.

"Stephanie, he'll be fine." Dad said. I nodded and sat down again. During the match, Makennah's eyes never left the screen. When Chris won, I saw Eddie run past and I smiled. Chris had worked so hard for this, he deserved this moment. Shawn came through and collapsed on the ground. Makennah slid off my lap and ran over to him.

"Uncle Shawn!" She cried.

"Daddy, get up!" I heard Cameron say. Shawn backed himself over to the sofa and sat up on it. I stood up and gave him a water bottle. He downed it and I stood near the door of the gorilla position, waiting for Paul. He came walking through and collapsed in my arms. I dragged him over to the other sofa and laid him on it.

"Are you okay?" I asked him. He nodded and Chris's family came in.

"Where's my Daddy?" Daniel asked.

"He'll be in here in a minute." Vince promised.

"Come on; let's get you back to the dressing room." I whispered to Paul.

"Wait until Chris comes in." He murmured. I nodded and stepped back with Makennah in my arms. Chris came in and both Paul and Shawn pulled him into a hug.

"Paul baby, let's go." I said. Paul nodded and came over to me and Makennah. He wrapped his arm across my shoulders and leaned on me heavily. We walked back to his dressing room and he stumbled into the bathroom.

"Is he okay Mommy?" Makennah asked. I nodded and kissed her forehead.

"He will be just fine baby." I whispered.

"Ah Steph, come here!" Paul said. I went into the bedroom and he was lying on his stomach on the bed. I walked over to him and straddled his back, my butt resting just above his. I started massaging his shoulders and he groaned his approval.

"Does that feel good?" I murmured. He groaned again and I smiled.

"Go lower." He whispered. I rubbed my hands across his back and then I rolled off of him.

"I'll run you a bath." I said. Paul nodded and followed me into the bathroom. I ran the bath and turned around to face him.

"Do you need some time off?" I asked him.

"Nah, I don't need time off." He replied, pulling me close to him and gently kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and smiled.

"Is that cause you're my tough baby?" I asked. Paul nodded and kissed my forehead. I smiled and he got into the bath. He motioned for me to join but I shook my head.

"I'm going to go and get Makennah off to sleep." I whispered. He nodded and I went into Makennah's room.

"Mommy, is Daddy feeling better?" Makennah asked. I nodded and she held her Triple H action figure closer to her. She wouldn't sleep without it now.

"Are we going back home tomorrow Mommy?" Makennah said.

"Yeah, we are baby girl. Daddy will be back on Wednesday." I said. Makennah nodded and lay down in bed.

"Tell Daddy I love him." She whispered. I smiled and motioned to the door.

"Go tell him yourself. And then come right back into bed." I said. Makennah nodded and ran into the next room. I followed her and heard her talking to Paul in the bathroom.

"I love you Daddy." She whispered.

"I love you too, now go get some sleep Little Miss Mak, I'll see you in the morning." Paul said. Makennah came back out and she hugged me.

"I love you Little Miss Mak." I said. She nodded and went back into her bedroom. I went into bed and fell asleep straight away.

"I'm gonna miss everyone Mommy." Makennah said, the next day.

"Yeah, but when we go back you get to see Lily, Micah, James, Alexander, Laura and Anna." I said. Makennah sighed and Paul came into the room.

"Makennah, there are a few people here that want to say goodbye to you." He said. Makennah nodded and walked out of the room. I heard her squeal and I walked over to Paul. He smiled and hugged me tightly.

"I'll see you Wednesday baby." He said. I nodded and lifted up to kiss him. Our lips met and he pulled me out of the room, our lips still together. I pulled away but stayed securely in his strong arms. I ran one of my hands across his arms and smiled as I saw Makennah interacting with the talent in the living room. Mark, Shawn, Glen, Chris Benoit, Eddie, Rob (Van Dam), Amy (Lita), Torrie (Wilson) and John (Cena) were all in here.

"Hey Makennah, come give Johnny a hug!" John called out. Makennah ran over to him and jumped into his arms.

"I'ma miss you Johnny!" She said. I smiled and he spun her around.

"Pass her to Robby!" Rob said. John threw her and Rob caught her. Makennah laughed and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Robby." She said.

"I love you too Princess Makennah." Rob said. I looked up at Paul and he smiled.

"All these people care about that one little girl." He whispered. I nodded and we kissed again.

"Bye-bye Johnny, Robby, Uncle Mark, Glen, Amy, Torrie, Chris, Eddie and Uncle Shawn, see you soon!" Makennah said happily.

"Hey, you forgot the most important person." Paul said. Makennah ran over to Paul and tried climbing up him. He lifted her up and hugged her tightly.

"I'm gonna miss you Daddy!" She said. When she pulled back, she was crying. Paul sat her in the car and kissed all over her face.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too Daddy!" She replied. Paul wiped away her tears and kissed her again. Then he got out of the car and came over to me.

"I love you baby." He whispered.

"I love you more, please behave." I said. He grinned and kissed me deeply. I smiled and pulled away. I got in the car and we left.

"Mommy, Daddy is on the phone." Makennah said that night, just before she went to bed. I nodded and she passed me the phone.

"Goodnight baby girl." I said. She kissed me and then Bluto ran past.

"Can he stay in my bedroom tonight?" Makennah asked. I nodded and smiled. She went into her bedroom and I put the phone to my ear.

"Hey baby." I said.

"Hey, how are my girls going?" Paul asked.

"We're both incredibly tired. I'll be going to bed soon." I said.

"Same here, I wish you were here to cuddle." Paul said. I smiled and played with my rings.

"I already miss you." I said.

"I miss you too. Do you want me to let you get off to sleep?" He asked. I yawned and sighed.

"Yes please baby." I said.

"All right, I'll call you tomorrow morning when you're at the office. I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied. He made a kissing noise and I hung up on him. I went into bed and lay down, exhausted. I missed Paul when he was away, I missed him so much. I closed my eyes and dreamt of Paul lying right there beside me. I could almost feel his fingers playing in my hair and his lips on mine. I closed my eyes and went off to sleep.


	24. Holidays

_**Holidays**_

_**May 31st, 2004**_

"Daddy, I'm here!" Makennah said, running up to Paul. Paul lifted her up and spun her around.

"Little Miss Mak, you're here!" He cried happily. I smiled and walked down to his dressing room. I put our stuff in there and went down to see Dad.

"Hey Daddy," I said.

"Hi baby girl." Dad replied.

"Makennah is spending some quality time with her Daddy; I was thinking that I might do the same. How are you?" I asked.

"I'm fine baby girl, what about you?" Dad said.

"I am wonderful; I've sure missed having you on the road. So are you guys going to be touring while Makennah is on holidays?" Dad asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I've missed you and Mom too Dad." I said. He nodded and smiled happily.

"I'm pretty sure your husband has been missing you more than us though. Something is up with him Stephanie. He is asking for days off, he is disgruntled when doing appearances..." Dad said.

"And he hasn't come back home since the week after Wrestlemania." I murmured.

"Where has he been going?" Dad asked. I shrugged and Dad called Paul into the office. When Paul came with Makennah, he didn't even look at me.

"Paul, you need to talk to your wife." Dad said. Paul turned around and looked at me. He nodded and motioned me out of the room. I followed him and Makennah stayed behind with Dad.

"I'm kind of busy Stephanie." Paul said. I felt completely rejected.

"Oh... okay, come find me when you have a spare moment." I murmured, looking down at his feet. Paul didn't move and then he sighed.

"Come here." He said. He pulled me into his arms and hugged me tightly.

"I want to talk to you so bad but I'll break down if I tell you here." Paul said. I looked up into my husband's eyes and saw him almost about to cry.

"I've missed you Paul, you don't call anymore, and you haven't been home for three months. I am getting you out of tonight's show." I said. Paul shook his head and ran his fingers through my hair.

"I need to do this tonight all right?" Paul said.

"I'm your wife, I want to know now." I said. He shook his head and I gripped his arm tightly.

"No... Please don't do this." I said. I could feel the room spinning and I felt dizzy.

"Stephanie, are you all right?" Paul asked. I shook my head and fell into his arms.

"GET AN EMT IN HERE!" I heard Paul yell. He bent down and made me lay down with my head in his lap. I was conscious but my head felt really heavy.

"Paul!" I groaned. Paul bent over and I opened my eyes.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered. Paul's eyes bugged out and I slipped out of consciousness.

"Mr Levesque, I am so sorry, Mrs Levesque had a miscarriage. We have cleaned her out so she will be able to have children again. She is going to be very sore and in a lot of pain for about six weeks so I suggest that you two do not have sex until she feels better. Not when she feels up to it, when she feels completely better." I heard someone say. Footsteps left the room and I felt a hand grip mine.

"Stephanie, we'll make it through this. Our baby has just gone to live with their cousins. I love you." Paul murmured. I stayed silent and felt him kiss my hand.

"I suppose I will tell you why I have been so different for the last couple of months. You see, as I get older I'm feeling the need to have children. I want them so bad it hurts me. I know that you want them too but now isn't the right time. I've been staying away from home to try and sort my feelings out. You know I've even considered retiring." Paul murmured.

"Now, seeing you in this hospital room, I have got my priorities straight. No matter how much I love this business, I love and care for you and Makennah more than I will ever love wrestling. So... the decision is up to you." Paul said. I opened my eyes and stared up at him.

"I'm not taking wrestling away from you." I murmured. He nodded and I placed my hand on my stomach.

"How long did you know?" He asked.

"I found out a month ago, I tried calling you but you wouldn't answer." I said. Paul nodded and I started crying.

"I had even chosen baby names and everything!" I said. Paul sighed and I heard a tiny throat being cleared. I looked over at the door and saw Makennah. I smiled at her and she came forward. Paul lifted her up and sat her on his lap. I reached out and Makennah gripped my hand.

"Are you coming back with us Mommy?" Makennah asked. I nodded and sat up, wincing. She smiled happily and settled back into Paul's arms. I bit my lip and watched the two of them. Paul started tickling her and she squealed happily.

"Daddy, please!" She said, gasping for breath. I smiled and the Doctor came into the room.

"Am I allowed to leave?" I asked. He nodded and gave Paul my release papers. Paul signed them and then I got out of the bed. Paul came over to me and tried to help me but I pushed him away.

"I don't need your help." I said. Paul looked at me hurt but nodded his head. I closed my eyes and blocked the pain out. Paul gently patted my side and I opened my eyes.

"Don't let go of me." I whispered. He nodded and we walked out.

"Stephanie, are you sure you want to come to the arena today?" Paul asked. I nodded and smiled at him.

"It'll be good." I said. On the inside, I was dreading it. I knew that most people had found out and that was going to be hard.

"Paul, I just want to stay with you all night. I am on holidays so I am just... I'm just your wife visiting." I said. Paul nodded and smiled back at me. I bit my lip and looked down at the ground.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too baby. Don't worry; I won't let anyone bug you." He said. I nodded and relaxed a little bit. We got out of the car and I heard a baby scream. I turned around and saw Marissa walking up with Declan.

"Hey honey," She said, wrapping me in her arms.

"Hi Marissa," I replied. I pulled away and took Declan from her arms.

"Do you mind if you watch him for a little while? I need to calm Shane down." Marissa said. I nodded and then I stopped her.

"What's up with Shane?" I asked.

"Shane is just being an idiot to everyone and your Dad just cussed him out so you know Shane, he went on a rampage." Marissa said. I nodded and she walked off.

"You're gonna be okay with him babe?" Paul asked. I nodded and kissed Declan's head.

"I can focus on being Auntie Steph." I said. Paul nodded and Declan leaned in for a kiss. I smiled as he slobbered on my cheek.

I was playing with Declan in catering and I saw Makennah sitting with John and Rob. She was getting closer to them now and they loved her hanging around. They made her laugh constantly and I knew I could trust them.

"Hey Stephanie," Shane said, sliding in beside me.

"Hey Shane-O, can I mind Declan for the night?" I asked. Shane raised his eyebrows and I smiled hopefully.

"Stephanie, are you sure you want to? Well, I have no problem with it but after what happened..." Shane said, trailing off when he saw the pain in my eyes.

"You're right, maybe later on when I get a bit better." I said. Shane nodded and Declan stared up at me.

"You're so cute!" I said, pulling him close to me and smothering his face in kisses. Shane smiled and patted my back.

"How are you going? I know what you're going through Stephy, I've been there." Shane said. I nodded and sighed.

"I'm trying to forget about it." I whispered.

"That's a good idea; just try to move on from it. I mean, just think about it, now there's an even number of McMahon kiddies up there, playing wrestling." Shane said. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Shane grinned and laughed as well. I looked at my big brother and smiled.

"Thanks Shane." I said.

"Hey, it is absolutely no problem. I am your big brother. I'm meant to be here for you." Shane said. I nodded my head and hugged him. Shane took Declan from my arms and rested him against his chest.

"Is it naptime?" I asked. Shane nodded and I smiled.

"Do you remember when Makennah was this big?" Shane asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I sure do, I just hope I get to give her a brother or sister." I said. Shane nudged me and raised his eyebrows.

"Don't talk like that. Of course Mak will be a big sister." Shane said. I nodded and watched as he got Declan off to sleep.

"Mommy, where is Daddy?" Makennah asked. I shrugged and looked around.

"Maybe he has gone to talk to Poppa." I said. Makennah nodded and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, we gotta find him, please!" Makennah said. I nodded my head and we went down to Dad's office. No-one was in there. I frowned and took out my phone. I called Paul and he answered on the second ring.

"Hey babe," He said cheerily.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm with your Dad in his office." He said.

"That's not possible." I said.

"Why is that impossible my dear?" He asked.

"I'm standing in front of the office and you two aren't in here." I said. I heard Dad laugh and then arms wrapped around me.

"Well, we were going to surprise you." Paul whispered in my ear. I smirked and he kissed my neck with his incredibly warm lips. I blushed and turned around to face him.

"Daddy, can I have a hug?" Makennah asked. Paul nodded and lifted her into a hug. She wrapped her legs around him and rested her head on his shoulder. I pouted and he looked at me.

"Hey baby, come into the office." Paul said. I nodded and followed him in. Dad came in as well and sat at his desk. Paul and Makennah sat on the lounge and I sat on the chair in front of Dad's desk.

"Here baby girl, this is from your Momma, me and Paul." Dad said, handing me a small gift box. I opened it and saw a beautiful charm bracelet with four charms hanging off of it already. I lifted it up and Dad came closer.

"The heart and the first pair of baby booties are from me and your mother. The heart has your initials and the baby booties have Makennah's initials." Dad said. I smiled and then I looked at Paul.

"The wedding rings have our initials on it and the other pair of booties is for... well, I think you know." Paul said. I nodded and put the bracelet on.

"Thank you." I said, smiling happily. Paul nodded his head and I looked over at Dad. Dad was staring at me and I leant over and kissed him.

After Paul's match that night, he came into his dressing room with a towel around his neck.

"Hey!" I said brightly.

"Hey baby, did you watch my match?" He asked. I nodded and motioned him over. He sat down on the bench in front of me and I rubbed his sweaty arms. He placed his hands on my thighs and leant his forehead against mine.

"Do you reckon someone would mind Makennah tonight?" He murmured. I shook my head and pulled back. I grabbed either side of the towel and pulled, making him come forward.

"She has missed you baby, we can't just ditch her the first night she gets to see you." I said. Paul nodded and closed his eyes. I leant forward and pressed my lips against his. He slipped his tongue in straight away and I moaned. He ran his hand up my shirt and rubbed my waist. I smiled under his lips and tried to pull away.

"Yuck!" I heard Makennah say. We pulled apart and I saw Marissa and Makennah at the door. Marissa was trying not to laugh and Makennah looked thoroughly grossed out. I smiled and Paul went to get in the shower.


	25. Alone Time

_**Alone Time**_

_**June 8th, 2004**_

"Hey Steph, Makennah rang this morning and she said that her and Cena arrived safely in California and they met up with Mark and Sara." Paul said, coming into the room.

"I thought Mark and Sara were going through problems." I said.

"Yeah, I think they are but Sara is pregnant. You know, they're probably trying to make it work out for Chasey and the new baby." Paul said, dropping on the sofa next to me. I shrugged and started playing with the charms on my charm bracelet.

"Mark is unhappy though. I wonder why he would even want to stay." I said. Paul shrugged and gripped my hand.

"Don't tell anyone I told you this baby but Sara has threatened Mark. She said that if he breaks it off with her, he will never get to see Chasey or this baby ever. She found out that Mark went to a lawyer to see what his rights were and she went ballistic. Mark covered and said that it was for us. Oh, and apparently she isn't too impressed that Makennah is spending the week with them. That's why John offered to go to California as well and he said that he was going to take her out every single day." Paul said. I nodded and he pulled me into his arms.

"Makennah is going to be all right there you know." He said. I nodded again and smiled.

"I know but I'm just a Mom. I always worry, even when Makennah is with you I worry." I said.

"I don't worry when she is with you." Paul said, feigning disappointment.

"That is because she is always with me." I replied. Paul nodded his head in agreement and before I could say another word, he silenced me with a kiss.

"Hmm... I think I should stop attempting to have normal conversations with you, they never get anywhere." I said.

"Well, we aren't getting anywhere now because of the whole six week thing." Paul murmured.

"You can blame yourself for that one; I am willing to have sex now." I said.

"Of course you are Steph but I am not risking your health and safety. At the moment, it is unsafe for you so we're not taking that chance." Paul said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"Since when did you get so mature? I bet you want to get in my pants." I said, pouting.

"Of course I do but I also want to have your children in the future and for that to be possible, we have to wait the next five weeks." Paul said. I rolled my eyes and he leant forward and kissed me.

"Stop moping, we've got a whole week to spend together. Granted, there will be no sex but our relationship isn't built on just sex." Paul said.

"Let's go work out then, I need to get rid of all this extra energy." I said. Paul nodded and took his t-shirt off. He was left in a pair of shorts and I went upstairs to change. I dressed in a sports bra and a pair of short shorts and pulled my sneakers on.

"You look awesome." Paul said. I smiled and we walked down to our home gym.

"Hey Steph, it would be fine if some of the boys came over to use this gym when they're in town wouldn't it? It saves them from spending the money and besides... Shawn already has free access seeing as he has a key to our house and it would probably just be him coming while he is in the area." Paul said.

"Paul, he already just rocks up whenever, I don't care. Did he tell you about last time?" I asked. Paul shook his head and I laughed.

"When I woke up him and Bec were sitting at the end of the bed just waiting for me to wake up. I so wanted to kill him." I said. Paul laughed and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well he said he will be coming up tomorrow and he might just come and use the gym. I told him that if we are busy, I will kill him if he interrupts us." Paul said. I nodded and got in a kiss.

"All right, our tongues have had enough exercise, now for our bodies." Paul said. I smiled and nodded my head. I got on the treadmill and started jogging. Paul stood in front of me and watched.

"You've gotta go faster baby." Paul said, moving his hand over to the switch. I shook my head and placed my hand over his.

"I can't." I said. Paul frowned and pressed stop on the machine.

"Come on, let's go do weights." He said. I nodded and he pulled me into another kiss. I smiled and then he passed me a couple of hand weights. I started lifting and watched him as he did his. His veins were pumping in and out of his arms and I was captivated.

"What are you looking at?" Paul asked. I looked up and shrugged.

"Is it a crime for a wife to watch her husband working out?" I asked. The phone rang and Paul smiled.

"Saved by the phone, go answer it." Paul said. I ran over to the phone and answered it.

"Mommy, Uncle Mark is angry." Makennah whimpered. I wiped my face and took a deep breath.

"Umm, is he angry at you?" I asked.

"No at Sara. They're fighting and Chasey is crying and I'm scared." Makennah said.

"All right, I'll call Uncle John and he will be right over." I said.

"Okay, I love you Mommy." She said.

"I love you too Little Miss Mak." I said. I hung up and called John's cell.

"Can you go to Mark's? He's having a domestic and the girls are scared." I said.

"Sure thing Stephanie, I'll call you when everything is right." John said.

"Thanks," I replied. He shut the cell and I turned around.

"Everything will be fine baby." Paul said. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Now, are you ready to watch your husband work out again?" Paul asked. I nodded and watched him with a small grin on my face. He did a few more sets and then he put them down.

"I'm going to get take a cold shower." I said to him. He nodded and we kissed.

"Don't be working out all afternoon honey." I said. He nodded again and walked over to the treadmill.

When I got back upstairs, the phone was ringing. I rushed to answer it and I heard Makennah's familiar giggle.

"Hey Little Miss Mak, is everything okay now?" I said.

"Yeah Mommy, Uncle Mark is still sad though. We're going for a drive to Texas!" Makennah said. I frowned and wiped my face.

"Makennah, are you with Uncle Mark right now?" I asked.

"Yup, you wanna talk to him?" Makennah said.

"Yes please sweetheart." I replied.

"Stephanie, please don't freak out, Cena is with us as well. I just needed to get away from Sara and the best place to do that was Texas." Mark said.

"All right, but you shouldn't have offered to take her if Sara was going to get angry." I said.

"I don't care about Sara anymore, as far as I'm concerned we are through. It has never been a great relationship between us anyway." Mark said.

"Okay, where's Chasey?" I asked.

"Chase is sitting in the backseat with Makennah. They get along wonderfully." Mark said. I could almost hear the smile in his voice.

"Okay, drive safely Mark; I don't want anything to happen to my baby girl and I want you to take care and not worry too much about Sara okay?" I said.

"Will do, I'll send you a text when we arrive in Texas. See you Steph." Mark said.

"See you Mark, tell Makennah I love her." I said. The line went dead and I went into the bathroom to get into a shower.

"Hey Steph, is everything sorted now?" Paul asked. I nodded and leant closer to the mirror to apply my mascara.

"You look sexy." Paul said, coming up behind me. I turned around and smiled.

"Thanks, you're not so bad yourself." I replied. Paul leant forward and kissed my temple.

"Hurry up babe, I'm hungry." He said. I rolled my eyes and pouted.

"I need to get ready." I said.

"All right, but I need to eat." He said. I nodded my head and he pulled me into his arms. I rested my head on his chest and sighed.

"I miss moments like this. We never get them anymore." Paul said. I nodded and he pulled away.

"Finish getting ready." He said. I nodded and he patted my side. He walked out of the room and I finished putting my make-up on.

"Do you wanna go see a movie?" Paul asked after we had dinner. I nodded and we walked the short distance to the movie cinema. Paul's hand was gripping mine tightly and he walked a couple of steps in front of me. Paul was always being protective. I smiled and squeezed his hand gently.

"Thank you for dinner, it was amazing." I said. Paul smiled slightly and we walked into the cinema.

"You choose a movie." I whispered, kissing his bicep. He nodded and I stood back, waiting for him.

"Here are the tickets." He said. I took it and smiled.

"Why do you always choose romantic movies and never action movies?" I asked.

"In romantic movies, we get to kiss and cuddle." Paul said. I smiled and he wrapped his arm around my waist. I cuddled into him and smiled up at him.

"Are we going to get lollies and drinks?" I asked. Paul nodded and we went over to the confectionary counters.

During the movie, I cuddled up to Paul. Paul was rubbing my side and I lifted up. I pressed my lips against his cheek and pulled back the slightest bit.

"Are we ever going to watch a full movie?" Paul asked. I shook my head and he moved his head to face mine. Our lips met and I felt his tongue lick my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and his tongue dove in. I moved my hand to his neck and moved closer to him. Next thing I knew, I was straddling him and he was kissing my neck.

"Paul, we've gotta stop." I murmured.

"No we don't." Paul replied, gently nibbling on my sweet spot. I gasped and tried to pull myself away.

"No, don't." Paul said.

"Honey," I murmured. Paul sighed as I slid off of him. I stayed cuddled into his side and we watched the rest of the movie.

I fell asleep in the car on the way back home and I heard Paul talking to himself. When we pulled in our driveway, Paul came around to my side and lifted me up. He took me inside and put me in our bed. I heard him leave the room and he came back in not long afterwards.

"I'm glad you stopped me in that movie Stephanie. I'm never going to hurt you." Paul whispered. I lay there silently and he pressed his lips against mine.

"Sweet dreams baby." He said. He cuddled up behind me and I went to sleep.


	26. A Surprise

_**A Surprise**_

_**November 21st, 2005**_

"Hey Hunter and Shawn," I said, walking into the room.

"Don't you call your husband Paul?" Shawn asked. I smiled and looked at him.

"I call him Paul when we aren't in business. At the moment, I am talking to you both about business and I treat everyone equally." I said. Shawn nodded and I smiled at him.

"All right, this is going to seem a bit far-fetched but by May or June, we're planning on re-forming D-Generation X. That is, if you two are up for it." I said. Shawn and Paul looked at each other and I saw Paul run his hand through his hair. I walked over and stood in front of him.

"Come on, you've been a heel for so long." I said. Paul ran his hand down my arm and smiled.

"Well I'm up for it." He said. I smiled and he pulled me into his arms. I pulled away and Shawn shrugged.

"Can I talk to your Dad about it?" He asked. I nodded and he walked off.

"Hunter, come on!" Shawn said. Paul looked at me and I rubbed his arm.

"Go baby," I said. Paul groaned and pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied. Then he followed Shawn and I walked down to catering.

"Hey Stephanie, how are you honey?" Marissa asked.

"I feel sick. Marissa, I didn't get my period last week." I said. Marissa frowned and then she looked over at the door, where Shane and Declan had just come in.

"You need to go talk to Paul." She said. I nodded and went off to find him.

I sat in Paul's dressing room, waiting for him to come back and I was incredibly nervous. I chewed on my bottom lip and then the door opened. Paul walked in and when he saw me his eyes lit up. He came over to me and sat on the lounge right next to me.

"What are you doing here?" Paul asked.

"I needed to talk to you Paul." I said. Paul nodded and touched my hand.

"Paul, I didn't get my period last week." I said. Paul frowned and I bit my lip.

"So what, are you pregnant?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, I hope so!" I said. Paul nodded and stood up.

"Come on then, let's go get a pregnancy test." Paul said. I nodded and we left the arena. We went to the drug store and bought two tests. I was shaking and Paul smiled.

"Hey, I'm sure it will all be fine." Paul said. I nodded and we drove back to the arena.

"So... what does it say?" Paul asked, pacing the dressing room.

"It takes ten minutes to show up Paul." I said. Paul started pacing again and I stood there alone.

"Don't you think I'm the one that needs support right now?" I asked. Paul looked at me and then he came over to me. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple.

"Everything will be all right won't it?" He murmured. I nodded my head and realised that he was just as scared as I was. The timer on my cell phone went off and I rushed over to the stick. I looked at it and then I looked back at Paul.

"Well, what does it say?" He asked. I dropped the stick and walked up to him.

"We're having a baby!" I said. Paul grinned and picked me up. He spun me around and hugged me tightly.

"Makennah is going to be so happy." I said. Paul smiled and put me down.

"I don't want to tell anyone until I'm past three months. So I guess I will be going to the doctors at the end of this week." I said. Paul nodded and he looked at the time.

"I've got to get ready for the show but give me a kiss." He said. I leant forward and kissed him. Then he pulled away and ran his hand over my stomach.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I replied. He left the room and I made my way down to catering.

When we got to the hotel that night, I called home to talk to Makennah.

"Mommy, when can I come back on the road with you?" Makennah asked.

"You can't Mak but Mommy will be back at home next week and I won't be on the road for a while." I said.

"Why?" Makennah asked curiously.

"I miss you so much and I want big cuddles from you every day." I said. Paul smiled and I heard Makennah laugh.

"Is Daddy coming back home too?" Makennah asked. I looked over at Paul and bit my lip.

"Do you want to ask him baby girl?" I asked.

"Yes please Mommy, I love you." Makennah said. I put Paul on the phone and lay on the bed as Paul talked to our daughter.

"You know, when I have this little one, it's going to be really hard." I said after Paul got off the phone. Paul nodded and sighed.

"I know it will be but I will be there for you. You won't have to go through with this by yourself." Paul said. I sat up and he sat up as well.

"Paul, do you ever think about Evie? She would be eight years old." I said. Paul looked down and nodded.

"I think about Evie every single day and I know that she is up there watching over her little brother or sister and she is going to be watching over you with this pregnancy." Paul said.

"What if she didn't like me?" I asked. Paul looked up and smiled softly.

"Who couldn't like you Stephanie? You are amazingly gorgeous and I know that Evie would have loved you." Paul said. I smiled and played with his hand.

"Do you remember the day she was born?" I asked. Paul shook his head and I frowned.

"I didn't find out for a week. When Evie was a week old, Sarah and James came over to my house so I could sign the birth certificate and they left her with me for five days. I didn't know what to do. When they came back, they took Evie and they took five thousand dollars off of me. I was paying them five grand a month to help look after Evie but now I realise I was paying for their drug habit." Paul said. I pulled him closer to me and hugged him.

"You wanna go to sleep now?" I murmured to Paul.

"Mmm, I suppose. I'm just so happy." Paul said.

"So am I, but I need to sleep, I am dead tired." I said. Paul nodded and rested his hand on my stomach.

"Thank you." Paul whispered.

"Why am I being thanked?" I asked.

"You're giving me another baby. I am so glad that I get the chance to be a Daddy again." Paul said. I smiled and closed my eyes.

"You're welcome, I love you baby, goodnight." I said. Paul rubbed my stomach and we both stayed silent.

Paul and I ended up heading back home the next afternoon and we never arrived back at the house until well after midnight. I was tired and I knew Paul was as well. We went up to our bedroom and went straight to bed. In the morning, I woke up to Makennah's squealing.

"Mommy and Daddy, you came home early!" She cried. I opened my eyes and smiled at my daughter, her brown hair flying everywhere and her bright blue eyes shining. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. Makennah wrapped her arms around me and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and ran my fingers through her hair.

"I missed you." Makennah murmured. I pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Mommy missed you too!" I replied. Makennah smiled and got off the bed.

"I have to get ready for school." She said. I nodded and smiled. She ran out of the room and I got up as well. I went to get in a shower and when I got out, Makennah was on the phone.

"Mommy, it's for you!" Makennah said. I took the phone off of her and smiled as she ran off to finish getting ready.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey baby girl." Dad said.

"What's up Daddy?" I asked.

"Do you think you could come in and do a half-day today? We've got a talent meeting and it's going to be hectic. Can you run the talent meeting?" Dad asked. I groaned and sighed.

"Sure Dad, I'll come in and I'll work until three." I said.

"Thanks baby girl, come in as soon as you drop Makennah at school." Dad said. I sighed and shut my cell phone. I looked over at Paul and saw the sunlight illuminating his face. I pressed my lips against his softly and knew he would be annoyed when I woke him up.

"Paul," I said, gently shaking him. He groaned and rolled over.

"What?" He grumbled.

"Come on, there's a talent meeting at nine o'clock and you need to be there." I said.

"I don't wanna go." He murmured.

"I'm running it and I will be terribly upset if my favourite wrestler wouldn't even show up." I said. Paul rolled around and I saw his eyes were clouded over.

"Can't you postpone the meeting?" He asked. I shook my head and he sat up.

"Hiya Daddy!" Makennah said excitedly.

"Makennah, come here baby girl!" Paul said. Makennah ran over to him and he hugged her tightly. I absently rubbed my stomach and caught Paul looking at me. I smiled and he smiled back.

When we arrived at the office, I saw a lot of the guys sitting in the waiting room.

"What are you all doing in here?" I asked.

"No one else is here; we aren't just going through the building." John said. Paul sighed as he saw the worried look on my face.

"Honey, I'm sure the receptionist has just come down with a cold." He said.  
"Paul, you don't understand, we don't have anyone to fill her spot. She's never ever been sick before." I said.

"She has never been sick while working for your father? You're right, she's a keeper." Paul said. I bit my lip as the phone started ringing and I rushed over to answer it. I listened for a few moments and then I hung up.

"She's on her way. All right guys just go into the meeting room and I'll go get the notes off of Vince." I said.

"Vince isn't here either." John said.

"What do you mean?" I asked. John shrugged and pointed upstairs.

"The old man, the big boss man, he isn't upstairs. He isn't here Stephanie." He replied. That wasn't normal, even Paul knew that. I frowned and rubbed my head.

"All right, umm... well..." I said. I was lost. I ran my hand over my belly and I suddenly felt nauseous.

"Babe, go get the papers off of your Dad's desk and we will meet you in the room." Paul said. I nodded and they all walked off.

When I arrived back in the meeting room, I told Paul he needed to start the meeting for me. I went into the adjoining bathroom and vomited. When I came out, I leant into him for support and then I heard Shane's voice.

"Steph and Paul, go upstairs. I'll take this." Shane said. I nodded and went up to my office, with Paul following me. I lay on the lounge and felt myself getting drowsy. Paul wiped my forehead and I could hear him murmuring encouraging words into my ear. I let myself go to sleep and tried to sleep off the pounding in my head and the nausea in my stomach.


	27. The Announcement

_**The Announcement**_

_**25th December 2005**_

"Mommy, it is Christmas!" Makennah said, running into our room. I sat up and smiled at her. I had stopped feeling nauseous of a morning and I was no longer suffering miscarriages.

"Daddy, wake up!" Makennah cried. Paul opened his eyes and groaned. He rolled over and placed his hand on my stomach.

"Are we telling everyone today?" He asked. I nodded and smiled.

"We sure are honey; they're all coming to our place so we can tell them all then. Although I think we should tell Makennah first." I said.

"Tell me what?" Makennah asked, sitting in front of us. I looked at Paul and he nodded as he sat up. We pulled Makennah closer to us and I smiled at her.

"Makennah, by this time next year, you're going to have a little brother or sister." I said. Makennah squealed and hugged me.

"I want a sister." She said. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"Don't tell Gamma or Poppa just yet or Nanny and Poppy Paul. Not even Aunty Lynn, Auntie Rissa, Uncle Shane and Uncle Gordon know." I said. Makennah nodded and ran out of the room.

"Let's go open presents!" I said. Paul nodded and we followed Makennah out of the room.

As I got out of the shower, I went over to the mirror and looked at my stomach. It was slightly rounded and I smiled. Our baby was in there, growing and soon, I would have another child in this world. I would have another beautiful, little baby. The door opened and Paul was standing there.

"Stop hogging the belly." He said, pulling me forward. I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"It's my belly; I'll hog it if I want to." I said.

"Yeah but it's our baby in there so you have to share." He replied. I laughed and pulled away from him.

"Let me get changed." I said. Paul nodded passed me a present bag.

"Wear this dress for me." He said. I nodded and pulled it out.

"Paul, it's absolutely beautiful." I murmured. Paul smiled and walked out of the bathroom.

When I got back downstairs, I saw Makennah waiting near the door.

"Uncle Shane's car just pulled up!" She said. I nodded and she looked up at me.

"Wow, pretty dress Mommy," She said. I smiled and bent down next to her.

"Are you happy that Mommy and Daddy are giving you a little brother or sister?" I asked. Makennah nodded and grinned happily.

"I am very happy." She replied. I smiled and then the front door opened.

"Merry Christmas Steph and Mak," Shane said sleepily. I smiled as he walked past and Marissa walked in, her own pregnant stomach visible. She was only due in three months and she had a feeling she was having another boy.

"He's been up since four o'clock with Declan." Marissa replied. I nodded and Makennah walked over to Marissa and held her hand.

"Declan, come on baby boy, we've got to go in the house!" Marissa called out. Declan was standing near their car and he was crying. I walked down to him and lifted him up.

"What's there honey?" I asked. He pointed inside the car and I saw his teddy bear. I opened the door for him and grabbed it.

"Tanks," He said, hugging it happily. I smiled and kept my grip on him. I took him inside and saw Paul coming downstairs.

"Hey, it's Declan!" Paul said, bounding over to us. He took Declan from my arms and hugged him tightly.

"You're going to be such a good Daddy again," I said. Paul smiled and kissed Declan's forehead.

"He is gonna be a spitting image of you Marissa!' Paul called out.

"Yeah, which means he is going to be adorable!" She replied.

"Hey, there is nothing wrong with the McMahon genes!" I said, walking into the lounge room.

"Yeah Rissa, the McMahon genes, they created the two stunners that you and Paul are married to!" Shane said. I laughed and nodded my head.

"Merry Christmas big brother," I said, going over to him and kissing his cheek.

"Merry Christmas to you as well little sister," I said.

"So... when are you going to tell everyone the good news?" Marissa asked.

"I think we're going to tell them through lunch." I said. Marissa nodded and looked over at Makennah.

"Does Makennah know yet?" She asked.

"Yeah, we told Makennah this morning and she is so excited!" I replied, rubbing my stomach absently. Marissa smiled and grabbed a sack from beside her.

"Present time!" She squealed. We smiled and delved into another round of present opening.

During lunch, I was starting to get nervous and excited. Paul had his hand on my thigh and kept looking over at me. Finally, I placed my hand on his and gently squeezed. He looked at me and I nodded my head. We both stood up and everyone stopped talking, wondering what we were doing.

"All right, while we have everyone here, we would like to make an announcement. Makennah, come over here sweetheart." I said. Makennah came over and Paul stood her on his chair.

"Now, I know we shouldn't have waited this long to let everyone know but we just had to. Mom, Patricia, Dad, Paul, Lynn, Marissa, Gordon, Shane, Pete and Neysa and of course little Declan... Paul and I are expecting a child together!" I said. I heard Mom squeal in excitement and she clapped her hands. Dad looked absolutely overjoyed and so did everyone else. I smiled and Paul and I sat down as they all congratulated us.

"So Makennah, are you ready to be a big sister?" Dad asked. Makennah nodded and smiled happily.

"I sure am!" She replied. We had all congregated over into the living room and I could hear Paul, Patricia, Paul Senior, Lynn and Gordon in a serious discussion.

"Do you want another grandson or another granddaughter?" I asked Dad.

"I want another granddaughter. You can have the girls, Shane can have the boys." Dad said. I laughed and nodded my head.

"How are you feeling baby girl?" He asked me.

"I'm good; I'm not nauseous any more so I am hoping that the rest of the pregnancy goes very smoothly." I said. Dad nodded and I looked up just in time to see Paul storm out of the room and make his way upstairs. Patricia got up to follow him but I shook my head.

"Let me see if I can talk to him." I said. She nodded and I went upstairs.

"Gee, gotta love family occasions." Paul said, when I shut our bedroom door.

"What did they do?" I asked.

"They freaking said that it wasn't the right time to have another baby and then Lynn... Lynn said she would never see Makennah as her niece." Paul said, slamming his fist down. I walked over to him and grabbed his arm.

"They're just worried okay? Ignore them and let's have a good Christmas together all right? For Makennah and our baby's sake." I said. Paul nodded and kissed me softly. I moaned and gripped at his hair. He smiled and pulled out of my grip.

"Sorry baby but we can't, not right now. Although, I like having you pregnant if it makes you constantly be in the mood." He said. I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly again.

"No more fights today." I said. He nodded and we went downstairs, pretending everything was normal.


	28. I Understand, But I Need Him More

**I Understand, But I Need Him More.**

**April 13th, 2006**

"Good morning Pat, why are you calling me at the office?" I asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about my son." Pat replied. I sighed and rubbed my face. Paul was downstairs in a talent meeting.

"What did you want to talk about?" I asked.

"I know what I said hurt both you and him but that is how I feel. I do love Makennah but I won't be able to accept her as my grandchild because she isn't." Patricia said.

"I don't understand how you can come to that conclusion. Yes, she isn't your grandchild biologically but she already loves you and Paul. She calls you Nanny and Senior is her Pop-Pop, she loves talking to you on the phone and everything. You've been in her life for years now and she loves your family so much. I don't see why any of you can't accept her." I said.

"It's because of you and Makennah that I don't see my son anymore." Patricia said.

"I understand, but I need him more. He is constantly on the road and when he gets home, he helps out around the house, spends time with his daughter and he's even fixing up our nursery." I said.

"Makennah is not Paul's daughter." Patricia said.

"Actually, according to her birth certificate, he is now. When Paul adopted her, he became Makennah's father." I said.

"I'm not going to argue about this anymore." Patricia said.

"Patricia, I love Paul and I know you do too. All he wants you to do is accept Makennah. I know Senior does." I said. Patricia sighed and there was silence.

"I'll try." She said.

"Thank you," I replied. I heard knocking on my door and Paul poked his head in. I smiled and motioned him in.

"Stephanie, one day, your children are going to go through this same thing and you will see my position." Patricia said.

"Pat, please, just stop, you're making out I'm the bad one." I said. Paul's face went red and he glared over at me.

"Give me the phone," He murmured. I shook my head and turned away from him.

"I'm getting off now, please tell my son to call me." She said. The line went dead and I turned to face him.

"What's up Hunter?" I asked.

"Vince wants you down there. I offered my services." Paul said. I nodded and stood up. I walked out of the room and he followed. We got to the elevator and he pressed the button.

"Are you all right?" He asked. I nodded and smiled half-heartedly at him.

During the talent meeting, I made Paul sit next to me so I could hold his hand. I wasn't listening to what Dad was saying and then Paul softly squeezed my hand.

"Are you paying attention?" Paul asked. I shook my head and looked down at our hands. I felt someone watching us and looked up to see Shawn and Mark staring at me worriedly. Shawn stood up and went to the back of the room. I watched him and Dad stopped talking. He came right up to me and gave me a bottle of water and a chicken salad.

"Eat up Steph, you're looking really pale." Shawn said. I smiled appreciatively and Dad came over to me.

"Do you want to go up to your office?" He asked. I shook my head and started eating.

"We might as well take our lunch break now." Dad announced. Everyone started moving and I stared at the food.

"Eat it Steph, I'm going to get my own lunch." Paul said. I nodded and took a small bite.

"This meeting goes on through till late this afternoon, how is Makennah getting here?" Dad asked.

"Rach is picking her up and bringing her on the bus." I said. Dad nodded and I rubbed my belly.

"Is your pregnancy going all right?" He asked. I nodded and smiled softly. Dad nodded and went to get himself his own lunch.

"Hey Paul, quickly come up to my office with me." I murmured. Paul looked at his watch and shook his head.

"If we leave now, we won't get back in time and your Dad will kill us." Paul said.

"I wanna kiss you though." I said. Paul leant over and pressed his lips against mine. I placed my hand on his neck and made the kiss deeper. I heard someone cough and Paul pulled away. I kept my eyes closed and felt his thumb run across my cheek.

"Come on, we've got to listen." He said.

"Daddy," I said. Dad came over to us and bent down.

"Can Paul and I go to my office?" I asked.

"You can but Paul cannot, he needs to be here for the meeting. He can take you up to your Mom and then you'll have to come back Paul." Dad said. Paul nodded and we stood up. He took me upstairs and we went into Mom's office.

"I've got to go back now." Paul said. I nodded and he kissed my forehead.

"Try to get some rest. You know Makennah will be hyper when she gets here." Paul said. I nodded and felt the baby kick. I placed his hand over it and let him feel it. He smiled and pressed his lips against my forehead again. He slipped out of the room and I sat on Mom's sofa.

"Why aren't you at the talent meeting?" Mom asked when she walked in.

"I felt sick and I wasn't paying much attention anyway. I was trying to distract Paul." I said. Mom nodded and sat down at her desk.

"What's the time?" I asked.

"It's three-thirty, why?" She asked. I smiled and got up.

"My baby should be arriving any minute. Do you want to come and pick her up from the front of the building?" I asked. Mom nodded and we stood up. We went downstairs and as we were going through the lobby, I saw all the stars leaving. Mark slowed down to walk with us and I smiled.

"How are Chasey and Gracie going?" I asked him.

"They're going good, thanks for asking. How is Makennah going?" He said.

"She's great; we're actually coming down to get her. Are you still with Sara?" I said.

"Actually, we've split up. It sucks because I barely get to see Chasey and Gracie now and no matter how much I try to, Sara's always too busy to drop them off and she changed the pin number for the gates so now I can't get into the estate. I know Gunner is missing them as well. He was with me all of last week." Mark said. I sighed and smiled up at him.

"I'm sure it will all work out in the end." I said. Mark shrugged and as soon as we stepped outside, I saw the bus pull up.

"Mommy, I made it!" Makennah squealed, jumping off the bus. Rachel got off with her one year old son Michael and they all came up to us.

"Uncle Mark!" Makennah screamed, jumping into Mark's arms. She dropped her schoolbag and I picked it up.

"I'd love to stay and talk but I need to get Michael to his check-up." Rachel said. I nodded and kissed her cheek. She walked off and Mark put Makennah on the ground.

"Uncle Mark has to go now Princess. Daddy is inside though." Mark said, bending down in front of her. Makennah hugged him and kissed his cheek.

"Bye-bye Uncle Mark!" Makennah said. Mark stood up again and he walked off. Makennah smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Come on, let's go find Daddy and then you can bug him while Mommy finishes working." I said. Makennah nodded and grinned. She hugged Mom while we went inside and told her all about what happened at school.

"Mommy, I got in trouble at school again." Makennah said to me as we walked to my office.

"What did you do little Miss?" I asked. Makennah bit her lip and looked down at her feet.

"I talked back to the teacher." She said.

"What did you do that for?" I said as I opened my office door.

"Miss Smith said I wasn't allowed to have my wrestling hat or backpack." Makennah said.

"Why aren't you allowed to have them?" I asked.

"She said it makes people think it is okay to hit people. I told her that it isn't true, you guys are just playing but she yelled at me." Makennah said.

"Did she give you a letter?" I asked. Makennah nodded and passed me the letter.

"Hey, don't worry about it all right?" I said. Makennah nodded and I sat her on my lap.

"Where's Daddy?" Makennah asked.

"Hmm, that is a good question. Do you want to go find him or do you want Mommy to?" I asked.

"You can!" Makennah said. I nodded and walked out of the room. I went down to the front desk and smiled at the receptionist, my friend Sarah.

"What can I do for you Steph?" Sarah said.

"Do you know where my husband is?" I asked. Sarah smiled and nodded her head.

"He is with your Dad in the TV production area. I think they are doing a photo shoot with him or something." Sarah said.

"Thanks, you almost finished for the day?" I asked. Sarah nodded and yawned.

"I am so tired as well and I'm pretty sure your Dad heard Matthew before," She said. I looked over and saw her three month old son Matthew in a bouncer fast asleep.

"You can leave for the night, just let Jimmy know." I said. Sarah nodded and smiled.

"Thank you, Matthew is sick and I need to take him to the doctor." He said. I nodded and walked over to the TV production area. I opened the doors and saw Paul in there with Dad.

"Why do you constantly steal my husband away from me Dad?" I asked him. Paul came over to me and stood in front of me.

"He loves me just as much as you do." Paul grinned. I placed my hands on my hips and he leant forward to kiss me. I turned my head and grabbed his hands.

"Our baby girl is asking for you." I said.

"All right, I'll go see her." Paul said. He left the room and I looked over at Dad. I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Are you feeling better now, you looked really sick in the meeting." Dad said. I nodded and smiled.

"I think I was just overwhelmed. I got into it with Patricia over the phone again. She is still making Paul mad and upset. I don't want this to keep going on Daddy, I am due to give birth soon and I want my babies to know their other grandparents." I said. Dad nodded and gripped my hand as we walked out of the room.

"It's got to be hard for them." Dad said.

"Yes I understand that Daddy but it was harder for Paul than it should be for them." I said.

"Everyone reacts different." Dad said. I sighed and nodded my head.

"I guess you're right." I murmured.

"Just wait until this one makes an entrance into the world all right? Then they will realise what is important and that is family." Dad said. I nodded and hugged him tightly.

"I love you Daddy," I said.

"I love you too." He replied, kissing my cheek.

When we got home in the afternoon, Paul told me he was going to call his Mom and Dad. I nodded and left him at peace. Makennah however, followed him into the room and after ten minutes I was curious to hear what was going on. I walked over to our bedroom and stood at the door.

"Yes Mom, I promise as long as you keep your promise as well. Okay, I love you." He said. There was silence for a few moments and I pushed the door open. Paul was watching Makennah play on the ground and he looked up at me.

"Things are going to be better from now on." He promised. I nodded and walked over to him.

"Good," I murmured. He nodded and pressed his lips against mine.

"I love you Stephanie." He said.

"I love you too." I replied. Makennah got up and Paul lifted her onto his lap. She smiled and we all sat there, caught up in the moment.


	29. Almost Time

**Almost Time**

**July 23rd, 2006**

**(Paul's Point Of View)**

"Promise me you won't go into labour until I'm back." I said to Stephanie.

"Right, I can control this child! Honey, you forgot that you are the father!" Stephanie said jokingly.

"What does that mean Mommy?" Makennah asked.

"That means that just like you, this baby takes after your Daddy and doesn't listen to anything I say." Stephanie said.

"I listen to what you say Mommy." Makennah said.

"I suppose you are right, you are more like me than your Daddy." Stephanie said, smiling up at me.

"Stephanie Marie McMahon-Levesque, promise me you will make this baby hold off." I said. Stephanie rolled her eyes and leant forward over her extremely rounded belly.

"I'll try but this baby makes up its own mind so it is up to the little one inside of me. Besides, I'm not due for four days so maybe it will be a good little baby and wait until your birthday." Stephanie said. I rolled my eyes and kissed her.

"Hurry up and get out of here already you know Dad is going to be mad if you delay the jet." Stephanie said.

"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, if I go into labour, I will call you straight away and Makennah will be going to Jai Smith's house. I have sorted everything out baby." Steph said.

"All right, I love you." I said, pressing my lips against hers.

"Mmm... I love you too baby." Steph replied. I smiled and kissed the top of Makennah's head. Then, I left and made my way to the airport.

"What's the matter with you Paul?" Vince asked while we were on the plane.

"I'm worried; I have this feeling that Steph is going to go into labour without me there." I said.

"I promise you Paul, we are not going to be too far away and the moment my little girl goes into labour, we will both be back there." Vince said. I nodded and smiled. He smiled back and I settled down in my seat.

The next day when we arrived at the arena, I knocked on Shawn's dressing room door and he opened it up.

"What's up man?" Shawn asked. I hugged him and sat down.

"How is Stephanie?" Shawn said.

"She's all good man although I'm freaking out, I think she might go into labour today or tomorrow, when I'm not at home." I said. Shawn laughed and nodded his head.

"I understand where you're coming from but I'm sure everything will be fine. Besides once she calls you can fly straight there, it's a short flight, you will be there before she gives birth." Shawn said. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm gonna go quickly work out." I said. He nodded and smiled.

"Hunter, stop stressing out." Shawn said. I nodded and left the room.

An hour and a half before the show, my cell phone started ringing. I was trying to get in the zone so I looked at the caller I.D. It was Stephanie. I sat there looking at it and then I answered it.

"Hey Steph," I said.

"Paul, it's almost time honey." She panted.

"You've got to be kidding me." I said.

"Baby, the doctor said there isn't a lot of time. I need you here." Stephanie said.

"What do you mean; there isn't a lot of time. Labours go for hours!" I said, grabbing my bags and packing up. I ran down to Vince's office and started packing his stuff as well.

"Paul, they said I have four hours maximum. I need you here." Stephanie said. Vince came into his office and he stared at me.

"I'll be there baby, I'll call your Mom and let her know and I will be there as soon as I can. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." She whimpered. I shut my cell and looked at Vince.

"Get Shane and meet me in the limo!" I yelled. Vince nodded and I grabbed his bags as well as mine.

"What's the rush?" Shane asked as he arrived at the limo.

"I don't know, your sister is in labour and the doctors have told her that she only has four hours maximum until our child enters the world!" I roared. Vince and Shane stared at me and I sat there, chewing on my lip. I opened my cell phone and I called Linda.

"Hi Paul, what's up?" Linda asked.

"Can you please make your way to the hospital? I don't want Stephanie to be alone." I said.

"Oh my goodness of course I can. Are you guys on your way?" Linda asked.

"Yeah, we're on our way to the airport so we will be there soon. Linda, I want you to take care of her. Tell her I love her." I said.

"Of course I will Paul, I will see you soon." Linda said. I shut my cell and looked over at Vince and Shane.

"Everything will be just fine Paul." Vince said.

"Yeah, well I wish I didn't even come to the show right now. I should have stayed home." I said. Vince just stared at me and I lay back, hoping I would be there for my baby to be born.

When we touched down in Connecticut, I called the hospital and they put me through to Stephanie's room.

"Hello?" Linda said.

"Linda, we just touched down, what's the update?" I asked.

"Paul, you've gotta hurry." Linda said.

"How is she?" I asked. I heard movement and then heard panting.

"Paul," Stephanie moaned. She sounded in pain.

"Is Makennah at Jai's?" I asked.

"No it came on too strong so she's here." Steph replied.

"Hold on tight baby, I'll be there soon." I said.

"Here... Makennah baby, talk to Daddy." Stephanie said.

"Daddy, I'm scared." Makennah whispered.

"So am I, baby girl but I promise you that everything will be fine. Daddy, Poppa and Uncle Shane will be there soon and I promise you that Mommy and our baby will be fine." I said.

"Okay Daddy, see you soon." Makennah said. I could hear the fright in her voice and I put my phone down. A limousine was waiting for us and they took us straight to the hospital.

"Hi, I'm Paul Levesque; I'm looking for my wife Stephanie." I said when we arrived in the maternity ward. The nurse looked up at me and she looked worried.

"All right Mr Levesque, follow me. Your wife isn't in a good shape at the moment and she's at the point where she's kicked everybody out of her room." The Nurse said. I turned to Shane and Vince and saw them following.

"I'm the only one going in." I said.

"Yes, we will wait outside." Vince said. I nodded and he took us down to the room.

"Daddy," Makennah screamed when she saw me. I stopped to bend down in front of her and she hugged me tightly.

"Mommy looks sick. I heard a Doctor say she might die." Makennah whispered. I pulled back and wiped my daughter's eyes.

"That's not true, they don't know Mommy; she is a McMahon and a Levesque. She's a fighter. Let Daddy go help her out all right?" I said. Makennah nodded and pulled away.

"Tell Mommy I love her." Makennah said. I nodded and pulled away. I looked over at Linda and nodded my head. Then I went into the room.

It was horrible; Stephanie was nearly as white as the sheets. She saw me and a look of relief came over her face.

"You made it," She whispered.

"Just like I promised you baby," I said. Stephanie nodded and smiled.

"Makennah is scared baby," I murmured.

"So am I." Stephanie replied.

"There is nothing to be scared about; I know you're going to pull through this. Give me a kiss." I said. She leant over and pressed her lips against mine.

"You're going to fight this." I said. She nodded and the Doctor looked up at us.

"It's time," He said. I gripped Stephanie's hand and prayed.

Everything had to be okay, I couldn't lose Steph or this baby.

I just couldn't.


	30. Mommy and Daddy's Little Princess

**Mommy and Daddy's Little Princess**

**24th July 2004**

"Congratulations Stephanie and Paul, everything is fine and you are the proud parents of a healthy, beautiful little girl." My Doctor said. I smiled and held my arms out. He placed our baby daughter in my arms and she stopped screaming.

"Paul, she's beautiful," I murmured.

"Indeed she is baby," Paul replied, kissing my forehead.

"Do you want us to clean her up?" A Nurse offered. I nodded and pressed my lips against my baby girl's forehead. The Nurse took her and I lay back and closed my eyes.

"Steph, are you all right?" Paul asked, he shook me but I felt weak.

"Steph, you can't do this, please." He pleaded. I opened my eyes and stared up at my husband.

"You've gotta fight, you promised me you'd fight." He said. I nodded and felt an oxygen mask go over my face.

"Everything is fine Stephanie, just breathe." Dr Martin said. I nodded again and kept my eyes trained on Paul's face.

"You've gotta stay here for me, Makennah and Aurora Rose." Paul murmured. I smiled slightly, Aurora Rose, my baby girl.

When I woke up, I saw Paul sitting next to me with Makennah in his lap and he was helping Makennah hold her baby sister.

"Hey," I whispered. Paul smiled and Makennah looked up at me.

"Aurora is so pretty Mommy," Makennah said. I nodded and Aurora started whimpering.

"Pass the little angel to Mommy," I said.

"Mommy and Daddy's little Princess," Paul corrected. I rolled my eyes and he gave her to me. My eyes welled up with tears and I pressed my lips against her forehead again.

"She's got my hair Paul," I said.

"For now, it could lighten to blonde." Paul said. I smiled and watched as she scrunched her pretty little face up.

"Mommy, can Poppa and Gamma come in now?" Makennah asked.

"Have they seen her yet?" I asked.

"Briefly, I wanted you to get a hold in before they did." Paul said. I nodded and looked at Makennah.

"Of course baby, bring them in." I said. She nodded and ran out of the room.

"I was so scared," I whispered, looking at Paul.

"I was scared as well, even though I didn't show you." He murmured. He came over and kissed me softly. I smiled and felt a little hand against my chest. Aurora had managed to wiggle her arms out of the blanket and I saw one hand balled up into a tiny fist. Her face scrunched up again and I smiled. Paul lifted my face up and kissed me deeply. I moaned and pulled away.

"Oh my goodness," Mom said. I turned to face her and I smiled.

"Can I hold her?" Mom asked. I shook my head and pulled Aurora tighter to me.

"She only just woke up Linda," Paul said. Mom nodded and I moved over on my bed. Paul got up next to me and lifted Makennah up. I smiled and Aurora gurgled. I looked up at Paul and saw him smiling.

"Has she eaten?" I asked.

"Yeah, I fed her a bottle." Paul replied. I nodded and I sniffed.

"Ooh, I think someone has made a mess of the diaper." I said. I laid her on the bed and took her from the blanket. Paul slid off the bed and passed me a diaper. I changed her and then let Mom hold her for a little bit.

"I'm going to get going babe, Makennah is dead on her feet and she needs to get some good sleep in her." Paul said. I nodded and sat up a bit more. Mom and Dad had only just gone home as well and I slipped out of bed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"I'll miss you." I murmured.

"Yeah but you know what? I'll be back tomorrow. Try to get some sleep while you can baby." Paul said. I nodded and looked up at him.

"Daddy announced it on TV right?" I asked. Paul nodded and placed his hands on my neck, his thumbs running up and down my jaw line. I leant forward and pressed my lips against his softly. I slipped my tongue in his mouth and ran my hand through his hair.

"I love you." He murmured, pulling away and resting his forehead on mine.

"I love you too, goodnight baby." I said. He nodded and helped me back into bed. I pulled the covers up and smiled as he left the room.

When I woke up the next morning, I yawned and heard Aurora whimpering. I sat up and pulled her crib over to me. Her eyes were open and I smiled.

"Good morning little Princess, what's up?" I asked, lifting her out of the bed. I placed her against my heart and her whimpers subsided.

"You miss having special time with Mommy right? I miss having you in my belly too but I'm sure glad you're here." I murmured.

"Hey Stephanie," I heard someone say. I looked up and saw Mark. I smiled and he walked into the room.

"Congratulations Steph," He said. I nodded and grinned.

"I can remember you sitting in here all loved up when Makennah was born." He grinned. I nodded and he sat on the end of my bed.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done over the years to you. I know that Paul is going to be a better father than I could have ever have been to Makennah, he has already proven that to me. I was there for him when Evie passed, and I know how much he loved that little girl. When he called me last night telling me about this little one, he wasn't just talking about Aurora, he was talking about Makennah and how she got an award at school, how smart his daughter is and how smart this one is going to be." Mark said. I smiled and nodded my head.

"It's okay Mark, you know I forgive you. I can't stay mad at you; you gave me one of the greatest things in my life. If it wasn't for you, Makennah wouldn't even be born. It's because of you that I became a Mommy for the first time and I am so proud of that. Now I am a Mommy of two." I said. Mark nodded and kissed my head.

"So can I hold your daughter?" He asked. I nodded and placed Aurora in his arms.

When Paul came in that afternoon with Makennah, I was just dozing off with Aurora on my chest.

"Aw, I wanted to hold my sister!" Makennah whined.

"I know you did honey but if Mommy and Rori are asleep, we should leave them like that." Paul said. He pushed my hair from my forehead and kissed it.

"How was your day at Jai's Makennah?" Paul asked.

"Good, I told his Mommy about Aurora and she said if she looks like me, she's gonna be pretty." Makennah said. A small smile came to my face and I heard Paul chuckle.

"I think Aurora looks like Daddy," Paul said.

"Nah, she looks like me and Mommy." She replied.

"Fine, when Mommy wakes up, she can decide." Paul said. I opened my eyes and saw Makennah poke her tongue out.

"She looks like me and Mak." I said. Paul looked up at me and smiled.

"How are you feeling today?" Paul asked. I nodded and smiled.

"I'm good, ready to go home though." I said. Paul laughed and I gently lifted up. Paul stood up and I placed Aurora in his arms. He went over to Makennah and placed Aurora in her arms. I smiled and watched as Makennah interacted with her little sister.

I finally realised that this is what I had always wanted. Paul, Makennah and I were already a happy family but now we were complete with Aurora. We were a wonderfully happy family of four. For now...


End file.
